RWG: School!
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: John Watson a 17 ans, pourtant il a déjà connu l'enfer de l'Afghanistan,son corps et son coeur sont profondément meurtris par cinq ans passés là-bas. Retournant en Angleterre,se pourrait-il qu'il trouve du réconfort en la personne de Sherlock Holmes, un sociopathe confirmé. Quatre mains avec Dieu-Chat, School-UA-SLASH
1. Qui es-tu ?

**Cette fanfiction est née de la collaboration de Dieu chat a plumes et d'Elizabeth Mary Masen. Chacune d'entre nous incarne un personnage, je suis moi-même Sherlock et elle est John. Nous espérons vraiment que cette fic (slash) vous plaira. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, nous vous retrouverons, je l'espère, dans une review. **

* * *

**Pov John**

Le dos droit, dans la voiture, je regardais la pluie couler sur la vitre, et Londres, grise, derrière. Le retour à la maison, en quelque sorte. Une maison que nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter. Je lève les yeux vers les nuages noirs et repense à là bas, l'Afghanistan.

Pourquoi Papa nous y a t-il emmené ? Maman et lui sont mort là bas. Je n'en veux même pas aux Afghans. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils tuaient une personne qui leur voulait du bien. Depuis qu'Harry a appris la nouvelle, elle s'alcoolise, et les services sociaux, plutôt que de me confier à ma grande soeur de 20 ans, ont préféré me mettre sous la garde de l'oncle Mike.

Mike Standford est quelqu'un de bien, assurément, mais il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants. ça m'aide un peu à oublier ma douleur, faire des efforts pour être gentil avec lui, je n'ai pas envie de le peiner comme je l'ai fais le premier jour. En posant ma tête contre la vitre froide, je repense un peu à la scène. Je me sens si vide, je dois recommencer l'école, aujourd'hui.

Il était venu me chercher dans un parc, près de la gare. Il m'avait donné un gobelet de café, on avait parlé de Londres. Enfin, IL avait parler de Londres. Je m'étais contenté de réponse monosyllabiques sombres, et il avait trouvé ça malsain que je m'enferme dans ma peine.

-Hé, le John Watson que je connais...

Je l'avais coupé net :

-Il n'existe plus.

Son expression m'avait donné envie de pleurer, mais je ne pleure plus. Je n'avais plus dit un mot, pendant trois jours, et puis j'étais allé m'excuser, et j'avais changé.

En apparence, je vais mieux.

Enfin, mieux... Je boite, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, je vais devoir passer mes pauses de midi chez la psychologue scolaire, mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. J'ai 16 ans et je suis déjà aussi traumatisé par la guerre qu'un vétéran, quelle merde...

J'attrape mon sac et sort sous la pluie quand la voiture s'arrête devant mon nouvel établissement scolaire.

Je me rends rapidement à l'accueil, essayant de boiter le moins possible, et là bas, on me présente le directeur, la psy qui va s'occuper de moi. On me donne mon emploi du temps, puisque que j'arrive en cours d'année, mes livres, et une surveillante m'accompagne jusqu'à ma salle de classe.

**Pov Sherlock**

La surveillante blonde aussi idiote qu'elle en à l'air aux vues de son vernis rose criard et à ses sandales d'un goût douteux vient de faire rentrer un type dans la classe. Il tremble convulsivement et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il claudique bizarrement. Sa chemise est propre mais largement usée, comme s'il l'avait emprunter à quelqu'un d'autre tant elle parait disproportionnée sur ses épaules qui semblent courbées sous une chappe de fatigue et de soucis. Son pantalon porte d'infimes tâches que j'identifierais comme du Brandy mais il n'a ni le regard ni les traits d'un buveur.

Il se présente devant la classe et son embarras est perceptible: il s'appelle John Watson et il n'en dit pas plus. Quoique, je crois bien que j'aurais fait la même chose si je ne rencontrais pour la première fois cette classe d'idiots qui est malheureusement la mienne. Je ne suis pas mieux, rassurez-vous, mais moi je le sais, et j'essaye en vain de m'échapper. Je n'ai que 15 ans mais je crois que j'en ait déjà trop vu. Le nouveau, John, s'il faut l'appeler par son prénom à des yeux bleus très sombres vraiment très sombres encore plus sombres que mes yeux gris.

Il a l'air un peu moins bête que le commun des mortels, mais ça c'est à voir.

**Pov John**

Je me dirige lentement vers la place de libre près d'une fenêtre de la classe, celle à côté d'un garçon brun, l'air terriblement froid, plus jeune que moi...

-Tu peux enlever ton sac, s'il te plait, je demande doucement ?

Il soupire, comme si je l'agaçais déjà, ou comme si l'effort était au dessus de ses forces et s'exécute. Je m'assois timidement à côté de lui, et sors une feuille et un critérium.

Je passe en réalité la moitié de l'heure à contempler mes mains tremblantes sur mes genoux. Bon sang, je déteste ça ! Vers la demie, je m'aperçois que mon voisin n'est pas plus attentif que moi. Il me dévisage, toujours de cette manière glaciale.

Ses yeux sont gris clair, comme de l'eau. Il a l'air frêle, et de ne pas avoir encore fait sa poussée de croissance. Je jette un coup d'œil à la prof, et il devient vite évident qu'elle ÉVITE de regarder vers nous. Vers lui ? Il texte tranquillement sur un blackberry noir dernier cri... Il doit avoir 14 ou 15 ans, il à l'air vachement blasé pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Enfin, je suppose que c'est un surdoué...

J'essaye enfin de me concentrer sur le cours, mais avec les cours que j'avais à la maison, par correspondance, là bas, je suis un peu en avance, j'ai déjà fais tout ça. Dehors, la pluie s'est arrêtée.

J'avais dit à Mike que j'aurais pu continuer à étudier seul dans l'appartement, et prendre un peu d'avance sur les études de médecine.

La prof m'interpelle, soudain, essayant définitivement de ne pas regarder à ma gauche et me pose une question à laquelle je répond vaguement, juste, et que j'oublie vite pour me demander pourquoi le petit génie qui est à côté de moi fait peur aux professeurs. L'intelligence doit les effrayer, sans doute.

Les autres cours sont tout aussi instructifs et je les passe aussi à côté de "Sherlock Holmes" (J'ai appris qu'il s'appelait comme ça au moment de l'appel.) Qui ne les suit pas plus que moi et que décidément tout le mode évite. Élève, profs, surveillants...

A la pause, j'ai vu un grand type roux pointer le bout de son nez, mais mon voisin lui a simplement fait un doigt et il est reparti. Il y a aussi eu une certaine Sally Donovan qui est venu et m'a vivement proposé de prendre une autre place que celle là, vu le monstre à côté de moi ! L'autre, à côté, ne semble pourtant pas choqué du qualificatif...


	2. Comment tu as fait ça ?

Texte né de la collaboration entre Dieu chat a plumes et Elizabeth Mary Masen. Nous publierons cette fic deux fois par semaine: le _mercredi_ et le _samedi_ .  
See you soon in a review… Et merci à toutes les personnes ayant déjà reviewer,ajouter en favori ou en alerte.

* * *

Pov Sherlock :

Il trouve sûrement que j'ai l'air blasé, c'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas. Je serais parfaitement capable de donner ce cours à la place de la prof. Je l'observe à la dérobée...il se concentre sur ses mains, de belles mains par ailleurs même si épaisses aux doigts plus courts que les miens, ce sont les mains de quelqu'un qui a dû travailler pour gagner un maigre écot, ça se voit aux cals et coupures.

Je ne sais pas s'il le sait mais je sais qu'il m'a observé du coin de l'œil quand la prof de maths, cette ignorante, lui a posée une question. Il y'a répondu avec plus de facilité que certains de mes "camarades", je confirme ce que je pensais au premier coup d'œil: il est un peu moins bête que Donovan et associés. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il soit intelligent, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

John avait l'air de s'ennuyer prodigieusement, au moins autant que moi. Mes observations sur sa personne rendent le temps moins long...il a l'attrait de la nouveauté.

Pov John :

Ce mec est énorme ! Il a juste jeté la brune de la plus belle façon qui soit. « Ne pollue pas cette zone avec tes ondes de crétineries » et « va te faire voir » sont deux euphémismes de ce qu'il a dit, mais les termes exacts sont...Waouh ! Excellents. Et je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il lui a ressorti sa vie privée en live...

Je suis curieux, il va peut-être mal le prendre, mais... Je tourne la tête vers lui lorsque le prof d'Histoire Géo décide enfin de me lâcher de regard et lui murmure :

- « Comment tu as fait ça ? »

Pov Sherlock :

Il s'est peint sur le visage du Sieur Watson un air admiratif et interrogateur qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouver quelqu'un à qui je puisse exposer ma théorie sans paraître pour un cinglé. Parce que John , ça se voit sur son corps, est quelqu'un qui est très attentif, on dirait qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis. En fait, ce type m'intrigue , j'ai trouvé un bon partenaire dans le crime et j'ai pu observer que en dépit du fait qu'il soit gaucher,il a une très belle écriture. Même si ramassée sur elle-même, ce qui trahit un certain manque de confiance en soi, de l'auto-dénigrement en fait.

A sa question que j'avais déjà envisagée dès que j'avais fini de débiter ma tirade vengeresse à l'adresse de Donovan. Je réponds, je m'assure de bien jouer de mon petit sourire en coin empli de modestie. Celui-là, personne pas même cette idiote de Paula Smith peut y résister. Je crois que j'aime définitivement jouer de mes charmes quand je vois la pointe de rouge qui est montée aux joues de mon camarade. Serait-il attirer par le même genre d'expérience que moi...ça il faut que je le découvre...et très rapidement.

Je lui explique donc comment j'ai procédé et pendant les dix derniers minutes de torture que sont ce cours mortellement ennuyeux, je lui révèle tout, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis autant en confiance avec quelqu'un. Ça me cause d'étranges sensations que de parler à cœur ouvert, pour peu que j'en ai un, avec quelqu'un...enfin bon, c'est juste parce que je peux parler sans être interrompu par des contingences bassement matérielles. Heureusement que ce cours d'Histoire est le dernier d'aujourd'hui.

Nous continuons de discuter et je ne vois pas le temps passé, ce qui est plutôt rare, ça m'arrive que lorsque je suis sur une enquête ou quand je joue du violon, c'est trop rare. Et croyez-moi ou non j'ai envie de réitérer l'expérience que de discuter avec John, moi le sociopathe le plus affirmé de toute l'Angleterre.


	3. Les genoux de Donovan ?

Merci beaucoup de nous suivre. John vit grâce à Dieu-Chat et Sherlock grâce à Emmy, tant qu'ils ne vous font pas mourir d'ennui, tout va bien...mais on veut savoir si ce n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'on le craignait donc laisser un petit signe de vie, ça nous rassurera. Merci par avance.

* * *

Pov John :

... Wow. Je suis impressionné. Les genoux de Donovan, sérieusement ? Et son odeur ? ! Alors, la même que celle du type ... Je le cherche des yeux, le trouve. Anderson. La coupe la plus ringarde que j'ai jamais vue... Avec une grimace, je me retourne vers mon voisin, qui sourit maintenant.

Un sourire en coin, contenu, un peu complaisant, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me face ce genre de sourire, alors je rougis. Il le remarque, il remarque tout, mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il me parle de trucs complètements farfelus, voir cinglés, mais il en parle de telle manière que ça prend des airs sérieux chez lui.

Il est le premier qui arrive à me dérider depuis deux mois que je suis rentré en Angleterre. Je n'ose pas encore l'appeler un ami, mais au fond de moi, je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir laissé tout seul. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis... Pas... Du tout ? Je ne le laisserais pas tout seul non plus. Je lui dois bien ça.

Le prof d'histoire me retient à la fin de l'heure, je n'ose pas demander à Sherlock Holmes de m'attendre, et il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à faire. On a plus cours ensuite, de toute façon, je rentrerais, c'est tout.

-John, commence l'homme, tu ne m'as pas semblé très attentif pour un premier jour de classe...

Je l'observe, il a la trentaine, châtain clair, des yeux bruns, sympathique au premier abord, il est tout habillé en noir.

Il ne sait pas que je suis fraîchement orphelin, que mon épaule finit juste de cicatriser de la balle qu'elle s'est prise quand j'ai fui, abandonnant sur place les cadavres de mes parents dans un mouvement humain mais que je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Ils sont bien rentrés avec moi, les soldats ont compris que je ne pouvais pas les laisser, ils sont enterrés dans le cimetière près de chez mes grands-parents.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai déjà fait cette partie-là du programme, je murmure en baissant la tête.

Je pourrais lui assener ma douleur, l'étaler aux yeux de tous pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, pour faire ce que je veux, mais ce n'est pas juste. J'ai fait ça à Mike, il a été blessé, je ne veux plus blesser personne.

Il soupire, se gratte la nuque, et pose une main sur mon épaule, la bonne, heureusement !

-C'est bon. Tu es le premier que je vois faire autant parler Sherlock et avec lequel il a l'air de s'entendre, alors c'est bon.

Pov Sherlock :

Le prof d'histoire appelle John, j'espère ne pas lui avoir attiré d'ennuis...Si ça se trouve Mr Hurst va juste le mettre en garde contre le cinglé que je suis. Il va lui dire qu'il ne faut pas traiter avec Sherlock Holmes et qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter. C'est bête à dire mais s'il venait à prendre ça au sérieux, ça me ferait un peu mal parce qu'il a l'air moins antipathique que les autres.

Je sors de la salle et je décide de marcher à grandes enjambées comme j'en aie l'habitude mais bizarrement une force irrépressible me fait arrêter à mi-parcours. J'attends John dans le corridor. Il a l'air un peu secoué mais il baisse les yeux en me voyant, qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu lui dire Hurst. Dans ses yeux, il y'a quelque chose qui ressemble à une tristesse vague mais je ne sais pas ce qui peut la causer. On dirait qu'il souffre, j'ai remarqué qu'il a veillé à ce que sa sacoche ne touche pas son épaule droite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il faudra que je le sache.

Il a l'air content que je l'ait attendu et il me fait un petit sourire timide, mais le sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. On sent qu'il en vécut des dures pour un type de juste deux ans de plus que moi, pourtant c'est pas tous les jours rose chez les Holmes et ça je peux vous le garantir.


	4. Tu lis mes notes à l'envers

Entre deux épreuves du bac, Emmy prend le temps de vous publier ce chapitre tout droit né de l'imagination de Dieu...  
Si jamais vous êtes anonyme...laissez nous une adresse mail pour vous répondre...

* * *

Pov John :

Finalement, il m'a attendu. Ça me rends heureux un instant, et puis je repense à Papa et Maman. Et à cette conne d'Harriet qui boit comme un trou et me fais encore plus mal que je n'ai déjà. Est-ce que Sherlock peut me faire oublier tout ça ?

Non, il ne peut pas. Mais je ne le blâme pas, personne ne pourra ma faire oublier ça. Est-ce que je peux être heureux avec toutes ces choses en moi ? Le temps le dira.

- Ah !

Je stop au milieu du couloir. Il faut que je voie la psy... Et je n'ai pas envie que mon premier ami ai pitié de moi... Mais Sherlock est curieux... Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il croie que je veux l'éviter en lui disant que je ne veux pas qu'il me suive... Bah, j'irais voir la psy tout à l'heure, après manger, quand il sera rentré chez lui.

Il me dévisage, je lui dis que ce n'est rien et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine.

Il me parle des expériences qu'il fait chez lui, ses parents n'ont pas l'air d'être très présents pour lui. Son grand frère, le type roux de ce matin est trop collant et trop inquiet à son gout. Je soupire silencieusement quand il dit ça. J'aimerais avoir un grand frère comme ça, ou au moins une grande sœur plus responsable, avec qui je pourrais partager ma douleur.

Il cherche aussi à en savoir plus sur moi. Je lui parle d'Harry, un peu, sans m'étendre, et lui dit que j'habite chez un oncle. J'aurais pu rajouter "pour le moment", mais non. Même s'il n'est pas là, je ne peux pas faire du mal à Mike alors que je lui dois tant.

Sherlock est quelqu'un d'assez extraverti, en fait, une fois qu'on lui... Plait ?

J'espère que la raison pour laquelle tout le monde semble le détester n'est pas qu'il fait le gentil ténébreux incompris d'abord pour faire le connard ensuite... Mais non. Je sens au fond de moi que je peux lui faire confiance, à lui.

C'est pour ça que quand nous avons fini de manger et de papoter, je le laisse m'accompagner au bureau de la psy scolaire quand il me le demande. Je ne lui dis pas pourquoi, c'est quand même notre première rencontre... Et il a déjà assez entre ses mains pour faire du reste de mes années de Lycée un calvaire.

Il ne le fera pas, j'en suis sûr.

Je lui souris avant d'entrer et lui dit à demain. Il hoche la tête, peut-être prit au dépourvu, et s'en retourne avec ses grandes enjambées.

Je ne peux plus marcher vite avec ma jambe raide, mais ça me fais voir le monde différemment. Je prends plus le temps d'observer ce qui est autour de moi, de le comprendre, de l'accepter. Si je continue comme ça, je finirais vieux sage à trente ans.

Je soupire et me dirige vers le fauteuil que me désigne la dame noire qui finit de remplir un papier. Je m'assois alors qu'elle plie la feuille sur laquelle elle était en train d'écrire, et qu'elle sort un nouveau dossier, bleu.

- « John Hammish Watson, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Je peux t'appeler John ? John, je n'ai pas lu ton dossier. Je ne sais de toi que ton prénom et... Ta classe. Et je ne saurais que ce que tu voudras bien me dire. »

A vrai dire, je n'ai rien envie de lui dire. Mon passé ne regarde que moi. Elle ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je souffre. Les autres médecins ont dit que mes tremblements et mes jambes étaient des effets psychosomatiques, soignables uniquement par une longue thérapie, si possible onéreuse.

J'échappe au prix en allant voir la psy de l'école, mais passer des dizaines de séances dans le même bureau à raconter ma vie à une personne que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et qui une fois que je suis sorti de son bureau ne pensera plus à moi qu'avec l'étiquette "bureau", ça n'est pas très réjouissant.

Je commence par lui dire tout ça, et j'attends.

Elle considère la chose calmement, elle a fait des études pour ça, après tout. Elle écrit quelque chose sur son bloc...

- « Ne fais pas confiance facilement, je lis à voix haute ? »

- « Tu lis mes notes à l'envers, n'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ? »

Je lève les yeux vers elle, plante mon regard dans le sien.

- « Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi pour toujours, il faut que tu te libère, dit-elle doucement. Pas forcément à moi, même si je serais honorée que tu me raconte la cause de ta tristesse. »

Je suis étonné, je pensais qu'elle mentait quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas lu mon dossier.

-« Tu peux en parler à la personne de ton choix, ou même à l'objet de ton choix, si tu es vraiment tout seul. »

Je ne me sens pas prêt à faire sortir tout ça maintenant.

-« Désolé. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, John, mais le jour où tu auras envie de le dire, n'hésite surtout pas à te confier. Ecoute, on va faire comme ça. Je sais que nous avons un nombre de séances prévue par semaine, mais nous n'avancerons pas si tu ne viens pas de toi même. Donc vient quand tu le désire. Je garde le créneau libre pour toi. »

-« Vous allez-vous ennuyer, toute seule, à attendre que je vienne, » je fais.

Elle sourit. C'est un sourire gentil.

-« Tu es un bon garçon, John. Très bien, que veux-tu faire, alors ? »

Je réfléchis une minute.

-« Prenez d'autres gens, si j'ai besoins de vous voir, je prendrais un rendez-vous. »

-« D'accord. Si tu pouvais passer une fois par semaine, pour me dire comment tu t'en sors à l'école... »

-« Oui... «

-« Bien, alors à la prochaine fois, John. »


	5. Il est curieux

Un nouveau chapitre…bonne lecture.

* * *

Pov Sherlock :

Je laisse mon nouvel ami, car je crois que je me suis fait l'un des premiers amis de toute ma courte vie, aux mains de cette psychologue, de cette inquisitrice de l'esprit. On m'y avait convoqué une fois, à l'arrivée au lycée mais depuis l'établissement avait dû changer de sondeuse des âmes, je l'avais rendue à moitié folle...je n'avais fait que combler la moitié qui ne l'était pas encore tout à fait. Quoi ? Vous vous dites que je suis cruel...non ? Pourtant, non je ne suis pas cruel, c'est la vie qui l'est pour moi.

John a l'air inquiet mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne sait pas qu'il est sur la très courte liste des gens que je ne méprise pas dès la première rencontre. On mange ensemble et Donovan fait des gestes immondes dans le dos de John, heureusement qu'il ne voit pas ça. Elle croit que je suis de l'autre bord parce que jamais une femme ne voudrait de moi, je l'a dégoutterait si je lui affirmais qu'effectivement j'ai bien une préférence pour les hommes mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est quelque chose de plus bestial, plus charnel. Des choses qu'Anderson et elle ne feront jamais.

Mon ami, le mot sonne étrange dans ma tête, mais je crois que je pourrais m'y habitué, sort du bureau de la psy et il a l'air profondément fatigué. Je sais qu'il est plus âgé que moi, parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul, mais j'ai envie de le protéger contre le monde entier, de l'envelopper dans un grand manteau de tendresse. Parce que John n'a pas l'air d'être un garçon comme les autres, et ça j'en apprécie chaque seconde.

Je m'arrangerais pour savoir ce qui lui arrive, je crois que la psychologue pourra se révéler très coopérative quand je l'aurais menacée de révéler à l'ensemble de l'établissement son sombre secret.

Pov John :

Cette journée a été l'une des plus belles de la vie depuis trois mois. Je n'ai pas passé la matinée dans ma chambre, dans le silence, et l'après-midi à observer oncle Mike boire du Brandy en cachette. C'est dur pour tout le monde, je sais.

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Ça fait bizarre de le dire comme ça, on dirait que je suis amoureux. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Non, j'ai juste envie de lui faire confiance comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours alors que décidément, ce n'est pas le cas, et je l'admire vraiment...

John Watson, dans quelle voix t'engage tu donc ? Pas dans la bonne, selon Sally Donovan.

Je sais quand même quand quelqu'un gesticule et m'observe autant qu'elle le fait dans mon dos, la guerre à eut au moins le mérite d'avoir développé mon instinct. Mais je m'en fiche, à vrai dire. Sherlock vaut la peine que je me mette tout le lycée à dos dès le premier jour...Enfin, je pense...

Il est curieux, c'est bien mon seul problème. Et il sait se donner les moyens d'avoir ce qu'il veut... même par le chantage.

Je soupire. J'aimerais bien qu'il respecte un peu mon bon vouloir de lui confier mon secret ou non...

Le lycée est vachement grand... Je finis vite mon tour de visite et je retourne voir la psychologue et lui demande mon dossier. Et d'effacer celui qu'elle a dans l'ordinateur.

Surprise, elle demande pourquoi, et je lui dis qu'il y a des risques que je ne veux pas prendre.

Mon ton est doux, mais elle baisse les yeux...

-« Ce n'est pas à cause de vous ! C'est... Vous connaissez Sherlock Holmes ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr que je le connais ! Qui ne le connais pas ici, » maugréait-elle. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait un ennemis comme Sherlock Holmes dès ton premier jour ! »

-« Non ! C'est mon voisin de table, et je l'aime bien, mais... »

-« Tu as raison. En temps normal, j'aurais refusé, mais TIENS ! »

Elle me tend vivement le dossier et efface celui sur son ordinateur. Pour plus de sécurité, je lui fais vider sa corbeille.

Elle a l'air soulagée...

-Dites, il vous a fait quoi ?

Elle hésite à parler.

-« Il... John, il observe tout, il SAIT tout. S'il était arrivé avant toi, je ne garantit pas que j'aurais pu garder le secret médical. »

Je suis de plus en plus impressionné par ce gamin de quinze ans...

-« Hé, Dans la salle des profs, vous n'en êtes pas à tous l'appeler "Tu-sais-qui" ou "celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom", quand même ? ! »

Elle me jette un regard fuyant et désespéré.

-« Il sait TOUT !, » gémit-elle...

Woooow... Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, moi, avec un compagnon pareil !


	6. Promotion canapé

Mais quel est ce secret si honteux que la psychologue souhaite garder si désespérément et jusqu'où peut aller Sherlock pour en découvrir plus sur son nouvel ami… ? Dieu chat a plumes et Elizabeth Mary Holmes vont tenter de vous donner une réponse. A vous de leur dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review. Mais amis anonymes mettez un pseudo dans la review.

* * *

**Pov Sherlock **:

J'entre dans le bureau de la psy et je la vois tremblée comme une feuille prise dans la tempête, et pourtant je n'ai même encore eut le temps de déballer au lycée son secret le plus obscur...elle n'a pu obtenir son poste que par ce que les gens appellent vulgairement "promotion canapé". Elle s'inquiète et jette des regards anxieux vers son ordinateur. Je la dévisage avec un regard à geler des flammes et elle me laisse le champ libre sans que je n'aie prononcé une parole.

Visiblement, du tri a été fait mais je sais que c'est facilement récupérable. Je sors ma clé USB de ma poche et je me sers du petit utilitaire de restauration de données qui se révèle bien utile et je copie-colle le dossier de mon nouvel ami. En fait, John me fascine, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir...il y'a des zones d'ombres et je dois élucider ce problème. Car cela fait des jours que mes courtes nuits sont abrégées par le souci que j'ai de lui.

En plus de ça, ce n'est pas que le souci de lui qui me maintient éveillé mais certains de mes rêves ont un contenu des plus dérangeants. Pas que je ne sois pas habitué mais pour une fois, même si ce n'est que dans les bras de Morphée que je jouis, j'apprécie mon amant. La nuit dernière encore, de drôles de visions sont venues me troubler. Rêver d'un homme, je connaissais, j'avais plusieurs fois mille images exquises lorsque je revivais mes ébats avec mon initiateur, Nathanaël de Valmont.

Mais les songes où apparaissaient John avaient une autre saveur, un parfum plus musqué, plus exalté et je me retrouvais souvent au petit jour dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre sous une douche glaciale, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer le désir puissant que j'avais de mon ami. En cours, j'avais été relativement épargné et le problème n'avait pas encore montré le bout de son nez mais il me fallait être très prudent...Je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres de mon seul ami.

**Pov John :**

Ça va faire une semaine que je suis rentré au Lycée et que j'ai rencontré Sherlock. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer avec lui... Nous sommes toujours ensemble. Même Sally ne fait plus de commentaires. Les profs osent regarder vers nous, de temps en temps, mais ça reste encore rare.

Sherlock est quelqu'un d'assez secret, même s'il parle beaucoup. Il parle du présent, des réflexions que les évènements lui inspirent... Ou les gens. Il m'a raconté des choses à faire frémir, et sa méthode de déduction est impressionnante et quasi infaillible.

Je sais que le type roux était son frère, qu'il est assez riche, puisqu'il peut disséquer des poumons de vache (BEURK !) Chez lui. Sur la table de la cuisine, il parait, quand ses parents ne sont pas là.

Il y a certaines filles qui me regardent, mais elles n'osent pas approcher à cause de lui. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait une petite copine, il m'a juste répondu que « ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé ». Plutôt gay, donc... Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter... Enfin, inquiété...

Bah, il n'a que quinze ans, il est plutôt du genre à ne pas penser à ça du tout. Mais c'est un maître de la comédie. Il m'a déjà montré ça, en parlant au téléphone comme s'il était quelqu'un de normal.

Ça ne lui va pas vraiment.

Il est en face de moi, plongé dans ses pensées, les mains jointes, les coudes sur la table, ses yeux plantés dans les miens mais qui ne me voient pas. Je me sens bien avec lui. Je veille à ce qu'il respire, parce que parfois il oublie, (je vous jure que ça arrive), il m'aide pour les contrôles de Maths. Je ne sais pas s'il prend la peine de tricher en extorquant les sujets aux profs moyennant chantage...

Aujourd'hui, on a plusieurs heures de trou dans l'emploi du temps, et nous sommes à la bibliothèque du lycée. Je gribouille vaguement sur mon cahier en apprenant les noms des ligaments humains, alors qu'il réfléchit.

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes et injoignables **

• Chou-Gum : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Cependant, pourquoi accentuer la souffrance de ce pauvre John quand dans les chapitres suivants Sherlock va donner satisfaction à ce genre de choses.

• Temperance Hotryenwod :Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu as un très joli pseudo et nous sommes honorées d'être la troisième fic que tu lis en français ici. Et je comprends aisément que l'on puisse préférer la lecture en anglais ( là c'est Emmy qui parle) et je te recommande School for Scandal qui est une fic géniale et complète.


	7. Ne bouge pas

_Nous arrivons au septième chapitre, merci de nous lire. Emmy est désolée d'avoir tarder à publier ce chapitre mais se joint à Cat pour vous souhaitez une bonne lecture. _

* * *

Pov Sherlock :

Nous étions dans la bibliothèque quand John m'a posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pu répondre honnêtement. J'ai dû chausser mon masque de froideur et ne pas lui révéler ce qui me pesait sur le cœur que l'on disait de pierre. A son regard, j'ai compris qu'il avait compris que j'étais plutôt attiré par les hommes mais que je n'avais sans doute pas concrétisé la chose en raison de mon jeune âge.

Et puis après, j'ai compris que ça pouvait dire autre chose, une sorte de crainte à demie-formulée de ce que pouvait devenir notre amitié. De toute façon, ça fait deux jours que j'en ai pris conscience, je n'ai aucun ami, je n'ai qu'un homme que j'aime et qui doit plus ou moins se gausser des sentiments que j'ai pour lui si jamais il venait à entre au courant.

Mycroft, pour effrayer un peu celui dont je rêverais de prendre comme amant, à affirmer que les Holmes disséquaient des poumons de bovins...c'est vraiment n'importe quoi...on se contente d'animaux de laboratoire que l'on peut obtenir par correspondance. On n'aime pas trop les expériences sur animaux et en fait on les évite autant qu'on le peut.

Des fois, il me regarde et il croit que je l'ignore superbement, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je me perds juste dans l'intensité bleue de ses yeux, on s'y noierait, autant cliché que cela semble, c'est la vérité.

Pov John :

En face de moi, Sherlock continuait de me fixer bizarrement. Je me détournais pour lire les noms anatomiques, mais ses mains encadrèrent mon visage pour le remettre face à lui.

-Ne bouge pas !

Je me figeais, et reprenais ma position initiale. Ses sourcils brun froncés se détendirent, sa bouche aussi et son visage redevint calme.

-Sherlock, je demandais, doucement ?

Pov Sherlock :

Je ne pouvais abandonner la drogue de son contact aussi facilement, je ne vivais que pour son regard maintenant. Je suis profondément accro à lui, je ne peux pas le quitter. Mes jours se consument pour lui. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire les mêmes choses que je faisais avec Nathy, parce que j'en aurais vraiment très envie, vraiment envie.

Parce que je commence à connaître le corps de mon ami, je l'ai vu à la douche après le cours de sport et je l'ai trouvé splendide, et j'ai frémit quand j'ai vu sa blessure sur son épaule et sa jambe légèrement déformée, par quelque chose que j'ignore.

Mes frémissements n'étaient pas dus qu'à la surprise face à la souffrance de John mais aussi à une certaine partie de son individu qui semble plus que désirante et désirable.


	8. J'aime ce qui est beau

_Cat et Emmy, nouvellement diplômées du bac, vous proposent ce nouveau chapitre tout frais et riche en révélation. Et comme toujours amies anonymes mettez un pseudo dans votre review pour que l'on sache à qui s'adresse notre réponse (que vous trouverez en bas de page). _

_Merci BEAUCOUP pour tous vos ajouts en alerte, en favoris et vos reviews qui nous font très plaisir._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Pov John :**

Sherlock m'a dit qu'il avait récupéré mon dossier avec la psy, que c'était stupide d'avoir voulu lui cacher quelque chose, qu'il l'aurait eu de toute manière. Mon cœur à raté un battement. Mais il a rajouté qu'il ne l'a pas lu, malgré sa curiosité.

J'ai soupiré un merci, soulagé.

Il a continué.

-« J'ai vraiment envie de savoir... Si je te soulage sexuellement, est ce que je pourrais le lire ? »

Dire que je me suis étouffé est un euphémisme. Quand j'ai finalement relevé la tête, il semblait circonspect et peiné que je ne doive pas le prendre au sérieux.

-« Écoute, Sherlock, » J'ai fait en m'éclaircissant la voix...

-« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'en parler et tu ES frustré sexuellement. »

-« C'est de ta faute, ça... »

Il écarquille les yeux et rougit, et je me rends compte du double sens de ma phrase...

-« Euh non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les filles n'osent pas m'approcher. Et puis à mon âge c'est normal, ne t'en 'fais' pas pour _ça_... »

Bon dieu ! Sherlock est mignon et intelligent, mais ce qu'il peut être cru parfois ! En général, je ne parle de ces choses-là à personne et je serais devenu une tomate devant une personne normale...

Enfin, Sherlock est Sherlock.

Comment diable peut-il savoir que j'ai si besoin de sexe que ça ?

-« Je t'ai vu sous la douche la dernière fois que nous avons eu sport. »

Mes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites, c'est obligé. Je plonge la tête dans mes bras croisés, le front sur mes poignets et je gémis.

-« Tu es au courant que ça ne se fait pas ? »

-« Bien sûr, me fait-il, hautain. Mais d'une part je n'ai pas fait exprès, et... »

-« Et ? »

Je relève les yeux vers lui, il rougit et à son expression agacée.

-«Tu étais beau et j'aime regarder ce qui est beau. »

Époustouflé, c'est définitivement ce que je suis.

-« Moi, beau ? Euh, Sherlock, tu as... Tout vu ? »

-« Bien sûr. Tu es beau, John. »

Je... Je me suis masturbé sous cette douche !

Mort de honte, je pose le front sur la table.

-«Okay, tu m'as tué, là, Sherlock... »

-« Je ne le dirais à personne, tu sais ? Tu es le seul à qui je parle. Est-ce que tu es fâché et que tu ne veux plus me voir ? »

Je relève la tête, soudainement :

-« Bien sûr que non ! »

Je la repose, toujours sous le choc.

-« C'est juste que ... Tu es incroyable. »

**Pov Sherlock : **

Je parle de _ça_ avec John, c'est bien la premier fois que je parle de_ ça_ à quelqu'un parce que même avec Nathy, ça se passait de mots. Je fais des aveux, et je dois admettre que ce n'est pas des plus faciles. A 15 ans, j'ai déjà eu quelques expériences sympathiques, je serais plus à même de guider John s'il veut bien se joindre à moi. Et le mot que ce cher John a employé pour me qualifier, je crois que je lui retournerais bien la pareille

Curieux comme le sont vos semblables, ces gens rendus banals par leur normalité vous devez certainement vous posez des questions sur Nathy. Que je vous raconte donc toute l'histoire, mon ex-amant, plus souvent connu sous le nom de Nathanaël de Valmont dans la bonne société britannique et comme le Vicomte dans le Milieu, est un ami d'enfance et d'armée de Père.

C'est son meilleur ami, en fait. Peu de temps après notre arrivée dans le manoir de Grand-Mère Blanche, il venait régulièrement aider son ami à faire son deuil et je fis sa rencontre. C'était un soir d'orage, mon père l'avait invité à rester à la maison.

_Il devait être près de minuit quand le tonnerre résonna une nouvelle fois dans la vieille demeure et cette fois-ci les plombs sautèrent. Moi qui lisais un article passionnant sur les éventuelles capacités édeitiques de la mémoire de Léonard de Vinci, je me retrouvais dans le noir. Pas que je n'y étais pas habituer, mais c'était plutôt surprenant. _

_J'allais devoir m'éclairer à la bougie si je voulais achever ma lecture, je savais que Mère avait demandé à Martha d'en acheter un nouveau paquet car on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver dans ces vieilles demeures. J'entrepris donc de me rendre à la cuisine à tâtons pour aller les chercher dans le tiroir où enfant, j'avais vu Grand-Mère les ranger. _

_Sans trop de difficultés et sans trébucher ni dans les escaliers ni sur les multiples poufs qui encombraient le petit salon et le fumoir, j'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée. J'arrivais donc dans la cuisine, allant directement vers le placard où l'on rangeait ce genre de chose. Investiguant du bout des doigts, je discernais un grognement guttural un peu rauque, comme une sorte de glossolalie sans fondement. _

_Je me rassérénais : il devait s'agir de mon imagination, qui irait dans la cuisine à une heure pareille ! Moi peut-être, et à part Sherlock Holmes, qui ne dormirait pas à trois heures et demie du matin. Me ressaisissant promptement, je finis par trouver un bougeoir et le paquet de bougies qui était de forme similaire à celui que Grand-Mère achetait, ou plutôt faisait acheter. _

_Posant ma lumière en devenir sur la table pour prendre plus facilement mon briquet, que je savais avoir laissé dans l'une de mes poches, j'entendis une nouvelle fois le bruit étrange de tout à l'heure, sauf que cette fois-ci, il semblait un peu plus audible. J'en aurais le cœur net une fois ma bougie allumée._

_J'étouffais un petit cri de stupeur._

Merde, ça sonne…il faut que je retourne en cours….mais j'en ai pas fini avec John.

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes **

**Loreleï** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voici donc le chapitre 8 qui s'achève pour toi qui nous l'avait ardemment demandé.


	9. La fille du meilleur ami de mon père

_Chaque review, ajout en alerte ou en favori nous fait très plaisir. Voilà rien que pour vous ce chapitre 9 sous le signe du lemon. _

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

**Pov John :**

Il est mignon, Sherlock, il y a ses bouclettes noires, et ses cheveux en pagaille, et ses yeux clairs, gris... Comme ceux de Sarah.

Sarah était la fille du meilleur ami de mon père, elle était venue avec ses parents en Afghanistan, comme moi. A peu près à la même période. Elle avait le même âge que moi, les enfants de là-bas étaient intouchables, et pas très causant envers nous, et d'ailleurs j'avais un peu peur de les approcher. Le choc des cultures...

La solitude nous rapprocha, et je tombais amoureux d'elle. C'est la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec lui. Ses yeux gris pétillants. Elle était rousse, les cheveux lisses, la peau blanche et lisse, la taille fine, elle était magnifique. Elle avait fini par me dire qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Il faisait beau, ce jour-là, elle avait commencé par poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'on marchait tous les deux dans un champ plein de fleurs.

« Le cadre parait si romantique qu'il serait criminel de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas, » me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille. Je frémis. Elle prend doucement ma main et commence à parler de choses incongrues au fur et à mesure que nous marchons.

Elle me dit qu'elle a commencé à tomber amoureuse de moi depuis le début, parce que j'étais gentil, attentionné, passionné, mais pas comme les autres garçons de mon âge. Par un macho stupide qui essaye d'être musclé pour en mettre plein la vue aux filles. Et en même temps, pas un intello qui voudrait toujours avoir raison et serait buté dès qu'on lui démontrerait le contraire.

Non, ce qu'elle aimait chez moi, c'était mon innocence et ma douceur. Je protestais, mais elle se mit à rire. Elle avait vraiment un rire magnifique. Elle court un peu plus loin dans les fleurs, escalada une colline et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, en face des montagnes. Les paysages de ce pays sont … grandioses.

Quel dommage qu'il y ait la guerre. Quel gâchis. De vies humaines, de temps, d'amour, de lieux. Tous ses endroits détruits par les bombes, par les gaz, que la nature mettra des décennies à réparer, quelles stupidités humaines.

Les hommes devraient se garder d'essayer d'aider les autres, ils ne sont pas doués pour ça, particulièrement les Américains. Je m'étais assis à côté d'elle, et nous pensions la même chose, contemplant la vaste vallée qui s'étendait à nos pieds. Elle avait repris ma main, je m'étais tourné vers elle, juste avec ce mot dans les yeux : Pourquoi ?

Je ne détaillerais pas tous les _pourquoi_ qui m'assaillaient, on les devine aisément. Pourquoi les hommes gâchent toujours tous ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ma détresse l'a bouleversée, elle m'a renversé dans l'herbe, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je revins de ma surprise après quelques secondes et m'appliquait à lui rendre le baiser.

Elle était à cheval sur moi, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, mais je n'osais pas la toucher, de peur de tout gâcher, moi aussi. Ce fut donc elle qui mit mes mains sur ses hanches, m'autorisant à la prendre dans mes bras. Avoir son corps chaud, frêle, contre le mien, ses lèvres qui se posaient sans cesse sur mon visage, depuis la mâchoire jusqu'au front. J'aimais bien cette sensation, avoir une aussi jolie fille, aussi gentille, aussi intelligente qui m'aimait et qui m'embrassait. Et puis elle a décidé, sans réellement me demander mon avis, de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle m'enlève ma chemise, déboutonne son chemisier et découvre un ravissant petit soutien-gorge blanc et rose. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et surtout pas comment lui avouer que j'étais vierge…Elle semble le deviner, elle rit joyeusement et me mord le cou.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, John, tout ira bien. »

Elle a beau dire, j'angoisse. Ma respiration s'accélère, elle prend ça pour de l'excitation, de l'attente. Il y a de ça aussi, je dois l'avouer. Elle est désirable, sa peau est blanche et douce comme le lait, elle ôte son soutien-gorge et pose mes mains sur ses seins.

Ils sont ronds, moelleux, doux, je caresse, passe mes index simultanément sur ses tétons, découvrant la texture, ils durcissent et sa respiration devient difficile. Elle se cambre légèrement. Je pince les petites boules roses, tire un peu dessus, elle soupire de contentement, de…désir ? Pour moi ?

Elle recommence à m'embrasser, déboutonne ma chemise, ma ceinture, elle bouge ses hanches sur moi et je commence à me sentir vraiment excité… Je lui enlève son élastique et libère ses cheveux roux sur ses épaules, mets mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle se penche de nouveau sur moi pour prendre mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, lui rends ses baisers, mordille ses lèvres…

Elle enlève son pantalon très rapidement, puis s'occupe du mien, et elle reprend place sur mes cuisses, mon visage entre ses mains fébriles. Elle colle sa poitrine rebondie à la mienne, elle me chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle adore les garçons qui sont musclés sans en avoir l'air. Je la renverse dans les fleurs et prend le contrôle de la situation. Je la veux, comme je n'ai jamais encore voulu personne.

Dans mon boxer, mon sexe est douloureux, mais je peux tenir, je veux qu'elle éprouve du plaisir, je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle regrette de s'être donnée à moi. Même si ça n'a surement pas la même importance pour elle est pour moi. L'herbe n'est pas très confortable, mais on fera avec, on ne peut plus reculer, maintenant. Mes mains descendent sur ses hanches, douces… Je me recule un peu sur ses cuisses et je l'embrasse encore.

Je suce un peu ses tétons, elle couine de plaisir, c'est adorable. Elle passe ses mains autours de mes épaules et caresse mes omoplates, appréciant leur texture, je crois… Elle sourit et murmure un nouveau « muscle » alors que je lui donne le premier suçon de ma vie, dans son cou, là où la chaire est la plus tendre. Sarah est vraiment belle, elle me donnait envie de la dévorer sur place.

Elle bouge le bassin, lascive, réclamant plus, et elle remonte ses cuisses autours de mes hanches. J'embrasse son genou droit et elle rit. Je lève les yeux vers elle, souriant, elle soupire.

-« Je t'aime, John… »

Mon cœur fait une pointe de vitesse et le rouge me monte aux joues.

-« Je… Euh… Moi aussi, »je bredouille.

Elle me fait un nouveau sourire, coquin celui-là, et elle me renverse.

-« Tu ne sais pas comment faire, hein, » elle me glisse à l'oreille alors qu'elle la mordille.

-« Non, » J'avoue, je ne sais pas si je suis gêné ou furieux contre moi-même.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, laisse-moi mener les choses… »

Elle se redresse, ses seins pointent un instant en avant, et puis elle recule, se penche, pose sa bouche sur mon boxer dans un geste extraordinairement érotique. Sa poitrine nue contre mes jambe, sa langue qui taquine mon membre à travers le tissue, ses mains caressent mon ventre, et soudain elle baisse mon sous vêtement. Mon sexe se tend vers le ciel et je rougis, autant par gêne que parce que le contact avec l'air frais n'est pas des plus agréable pour l'organe chauffé à blanc.

Je me tends tout entier au contact direct de ses lèvres sur ma peau et manque d'éjaculer dans les secondes qui suivent. Sa langue qui me lèche, ses lèvres qui se resserrent doucement par endroit pendant qu'elle monte et descend… Des vagues de frissons et de chaleur me parcourent et se diffusent dans tout mon corps au fur et à mesure, je gémis, passe les mains dans ses cheveux roux.

Elle relève ses yeux gris vers moi. Quels yeux c'étaient… Et Sherlock a les mêmes…

Je sors de ma rêverie pour revenir à lui. Il est vraiment beau… Quinze ans quand même…

Je rebaisse la tête. Deux semaines jour pour jour après cela, les soldats étaient arrivés, et les Afghans avaient fait irruption chez nous. Une balle dans l'épaule pour moi, une dans la tête de Maman, une dans la poitrine de Papa.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé à elle. Si elle a survécu, elle ne doit pas vouloir se souvenir de quoique ce soit venant de là-bas.

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes**

**Neko** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Que l'on te rassure, c'est typiquement Sherlock ce genre de phrase. Et on peux te dire que sur la question de la frustration sexuelle, ils sont tous les deux dans le même bateau.

**MAPI**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et je crois tu devrais bientôt trouver des réponses...


	10. Si tu veux mon avis

_Un dixième chapitre principalement écrit par Chat mais ne vous en faites pas, Emmy et Sherlock vont bientôt vous en dire plus. Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en alerte et favoris. _

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

**Pov John :**

J'émerge à peine de mes propres réflexions que je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps sur ce à quoi Sherlock peut bien penser car la sonnerie retentie et nous annonce qu'il est temps de retourner en cours. A regret, l'un et l'autre nous nous levons, ramassons nos affaires et nous nous rendons en classe.

Je ne reviens pas encore de ce que Sherlock a proposé de me donner en guise de monnaie d'échange contre mon histoire. Son corps, merde !

Je ne suis pas gay, c'est certain, mais Sherlock... Sherlock est différent dans tous les domaines. Et il est curieux.

-« Dis, John, me glisse-t-il en cours de bio, que dois-je faire pour avoir le droit de lire ton dossier ? »

Je soupire.

-« Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à le savoir ? »

-« Parce que ma méthode de déduction n'est pas encore tout à fait au point et que je veux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! »

-« Alors demande juste ! »

-« Tu aurais répondu ?»

-« ... Je ne sais pas. »

- « Aha tu vois ! »

-« Mais je ne sais pas non plus si j'aurais dit non ! »

-« Bon, alors je te le demande. John, je peux lire ton dossier ? »

-« Nan. C'est ta punition ! Tu n'as qu'à essayer de deviner, je doute que tu n'y arrive pas, avec tout ce que tu déduis de Sally et d'Anderson... »

**Pov Sherlock : **

J'en conviens aisément, j'ai été brillant dans l'Affaire Donovan-Anderson, mais bon ça sautait aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour que ces pauvres idiots remarques une évidence, qu'elle se ballade sous leur nez avec une enseigne au néon rouge brillante….et encore ils sont tellement aveugles qu'il ne la verrait même pas.

Quand même, l'après-rasage bon marché d'Anderson avait imprégné l'écharpe de Donovan d'une telle force qu'ils ne pouvaient se contenter de s'embrasser salement….il fallait réfléchir un peu, c'était la preuve évidente qu'ils devaient impliquer cette malheureuse écharpe dans des jeux sexuels.

John semblait hésitant…il ne voulait pas me laisser son dossier et il croyait que comme le héros de ce roman à deux sous qui fascinait Mère: Arthur Conan, médecin d'Undershaw, j'allais tout découvrir sans qu'il ne me dise un mot.

J'admets que j'en connaissais un peu plus long sur lui depuis que j'en avais lu sur le dossier que j'avais récupérer sur l'ordi de la psy…merci le petit utilitaire. Mais je restais sur ma faim ; je voulais tout savoir de mon ami et c'était lui qui allait me livrer les informations. Ce double cours de biologie était vraiment passablement ennuyeux vu que John avait décidé de m'ignorer superbement, vivement cinq heures et mon petit plaisir de fin d'après-midi….

**Pov John : **

A la sortie des cours, le grand type roux, Mycroft, est venu me voir. Enfin disons plutôt qu'une limousine noire m'a pratiquement embarquée de force sur le chemin du retour. Ils ont dit que ça avait à voir avec Sherlock, alors je les aie suivis sans discuter, mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans un parking souterrain de Londres ?

-« Bonsoir, Monsieur John Watson. »

Je rêve, ce type a, quoi, cinq ans de plus que moi ? Pourquoi il me parle comme à un suspect d'interrogatoire, ou pire, un ambassadeur étranger ?

-« Je crois que vous savez qui je suis. »

Il est dans un costume beige, impeccablement repassé, il s'appuie négligemment sur un parapluie à manche de bois, noir. Je hoche brièvement la tête. Mycroft Holmes, le grand frère de Sherlock.

-« Voyez-vous,... John, mon frère me décrirait sans doute comme son pire ennemi, mais c'est totalement faux. Je ne veux que le protéger. »

Il a dit mon nom avec une sorte de fatalisme...

-« Le protéger au point d'emmener les personnes qu'il fréquente dans des parkings sombres et humides pour les intimider ? »

Il a un rictus ironique.

-« Vous n'êtes pas seulement une fréquentation de mon frère. Vous êtes la première personne avec qui il reste plus de deux jours d'affilé. Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis une semaine et il vous a déjà proposé de coucher avec vous après vous avoir regardé sous la douche. Quand donc allez-vous accepter cette proposition ? »

Je suis bouche bée. Comment peut-il être au courant ?

-« Vous avez mis des micros dans les boutons de votre frère ou quoi ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, crache-t-il avec mépris. Il est bien trop malin pour ne pas les repérer. Non, tout ce lycée est sous ma surveillance. D'ailleurs toute cette ville est sous ma surveillance. Regardez en haut à gauche. »

Je regarde et distingue une caméra de surveillance dans la pénombre. Il m'indique méthodiquement les emplacements de trois autres objectifs qui se détournent un a un au fur et à mesure que je les regarde.

Wow. Ça devient flippant. Je serre les poings et me redresse face à lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

-« Je ne suis pas Gay ! Sherlock est mon ami ! »

Il fronce soudain les sourcils, comme si son cerveau buttait sur le concept même d'ami associé à Sherlock. Il penche la tête, fait la moue, lève ses yeux gris tirant sur le vert au ciel, en une attitude qui me rappelle son petit frère.

-« Admettons. Vous êtes conscient que ce n'est pas ainsi que Sherlock vous voit. »

-« Ah ? Et comment il me voit, je demande, railleur ? »

-« Plus comme un amant potentiel, si tu veux mon avis. »

-« Je n'en veux pas de ton avis ! Si Sherlock à quelque chose à me dire, il me le dira ! »

Je tourne le dos et vais pour partir quand sa voix résonne encore derrière moi.

-«Ne fais pas confiance facilement. »

Je me retourne, sidéré.

-« C'est ce qui est écrit ici, » m'indique-t-il avec un faux détachement.

-« Où est ce que... »

-« Sherlock n'est pas le seul à avoir des moyens de persuasion très efficace. Tu ne fais pas confiance facilement, mais tu ne te fâche pas avec mon frère alors qu'il peut découvrir tous tes secrets et qu'il a des vues sur ton corps ? Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne vois Sherlock que comme un ami ? A quand le mariage ! »

-« Sherlock est spécial ! Venant de lui, tout peux passer pour normal. »

-« Surtout présenté de la manière dont il l'a fait... "J'aime regarder ce qui est beau"... J'aime aussi. Et je ne contesterais pas le gout esthétique de mon frère, pour une fois qu'il a raison. Mais Sherlock ne s'est jamais intéressé à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher. S'il t'a regardé, c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il pense qu'il peut te toucher. A te place, je ferais attention. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

-« C'est tout ? »

-« Inutile de faire le défiant avec moi. Je sais tout de toi. Mais rassure-toi, tout ce qu'on trouve dans ton dossier médical, que Sherlock a lu, entre parenthèses, c'est que tes boitillements et tes tremblements sont dus à un choc de stress post-traumatique. »

Ce type me dérange de plus en plus. Dans sa manière d'être, on dirait un...cerveau criminel. Un parrain de la Mafia, un...

Crispé, je me retourne, pour de bon, cette fois, j'espère. Mais il me rappelle une dernière fois :

-« John ! »

Je me retourne encore une fois en réprimant un soupir excédé.

Il prend le temps de se poser, se redressant, et il me regarde dans les yeux, sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis le début.

-« Être avec Sherlock est passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Il voit tout, ou presque, il rend la vie si excitante... »

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

-« Je peux voir ta main ? »

Je secoue la tête pour me réveiller, puis, constatant que ça ne marche pas, je renonce à comprendre et la lève, doigts écartés devant moi.

Il s'avance, et fait mine de la prendre.

-« Non, » je fais, en reculant. Il a quand même dit qu'il partageait l'avis de Sherlock sur mon corps...

-« Allons, John. »

A contre cœur, j'accepte. Il la prend, délicatement, la tourne et la retourne.

-« Ton ... tes psys pensent tous que tu as été traumatisé par la guerre. Ils se trompent tous, lourdement. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

-« Tu es actuellement stressé, et ta main ne tremble pas. A vrai dire, tu fais preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable. Tu as été traumatisé, je le comprends. Mais tu n'as pas peur de la guerre. Tu es en manque d'action. Tu as besoin du danger. De comprendre pourquoi et peut-être même de te venger. C'est pour ça que malgré tes études de médecine, tu envisage de devenir soldat pour retourner en Afghanistan. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoins de tuer ! Ni de me venger ! »

-« Alors ce postulat n'est qu'une couverture pour y retourner et comprendre. Et peut-être retrouver quelqu'un. »

-« Où tu veux en venir, à la fin, merde ? ! »

-« Juste à un point. Si tu veux du danger, de l'action, reste avec Sherlock. Il t'attirera suffisamment d'ennuis pour remplir deux ou trois vies. Mais protège-le,-lui. Du mieux que tu peux. »

Je le regarde du plus haut que je peux considérant le fait qu'il me dépasse d'une bonne tête.

Comme si j'avais besoins qu'il me le demande !

Il semble comprendre, car il n'insiste pas, il s'en va, balançant nonchalamment son parapluie... Ce type entier est nonchalant... On me reconduit chez moi et après un bref salut à oncle Mike, je vais dans ma chambre et m'effondre. Quelle journée !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

•**Iantocullen :**  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review. La suite que tu semblais attendre avec impatience est ici. Mais je sais que le onzième chapitre saura peut-être t'éclairer… Et puis « tension sexuelle, quelle tension sexuelle … je ne suis pas attiré par Sherlock » te dirais John.

• **Neko :  
**Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Il nous faut bien admettre que le chapitre précédent était atypique mais aussi romantico-érotique, tu as raison.**  
**

* * *

Arthur Conan, Médecin d'Undershaw est un roman sentimental et policier fictif que lit Mrs Holmes. Mais la vérité vient parfois se mêler à la fiction :

- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, médecin de son état a vécu à Undershaw , il y'a rédigé une grande partie de son œuvre holmésienne dont Le Chien des Baskerville et Le Retour de Sherlock Holmes. Cette demeure a eu de prestigieux invités : Bram Stoker, auteur de Dracula ou J. , père de plume de Peter Pan, Sydney Paget, premier illustrateur des nouvelles de Sherlock Holmes ou encore Virginia Woolf. Si vous souhaitez en savoir davantage, contactez Undershaw Preservation Trust qui compte parmi ses mécènes un certain Mark Gatiss qui ne vous est sûrement pas inconnu.


	11. Mon petit plaisir de 17h30

**Chat et Emmy vous souhaitent une très bonne lecture. Nos remerciements pour toute vos reviews et ajouts en favori et alertes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Pov Sherlock :

Mon petit plaisir de dix-sept heures, je l'allume et je le prends en bouche avec délectation et plaisir. Ça m'apaise et ça m'évite de devenir trop agressif. Les cigares que Nathy m'avaient confiés sont mon coupable délice, je les gardes soigneusement et je les prends quand j'en ai vraiment besoin et là j'en avais plus que besoin.

Je les couples avec les patchs que j'ai achetés sur Internet et là je peux enfin me replonger dans les souvenirs que j'ai dû abandonner avec la reprise des cours après la pause cet après-midi. Je suis dans une sorte d'état second où chaque instant de nos aventures me revient avec force et précision, merci ma mémoire édeitique.

_Sur la table de la cuisine reposait le cadavre vidé d'une bouteille de brandy, un verre à demi-rempli du liquide ambré et une main effilée tenait ce verre, celle de Nathanaël qui geignait dans sa somnolence éthylique. La lumière le surprit et il se mit à se lamenter et à développer une logorrhée qui me laissa pantois : « Que tu es beau Wilhelm ! Que tu es beau…si seulement tu avais été à moi. »._

_Je sortis précipitamment de la pièce, bougeoir en main et je regagnais ma chambre dont je fermais la porte à double-tours. Moi qui restait habituellement stoïque, avait été effrayé. Après m'être remis de mes émotions, j'essayais de mettre de la logique dans la situation._

Je restais encore surpris aujourd'hui, qu'est ce qui avait pu pousser le meilleur ami de mon père à se réfugier dans ses bras. Car avant ma naissance et pendant plus de dix ans, mon père avait été l'amant de son meilleur ami.

_Nathanaël me prenait pour mon père, c'était devenu évident et plus notre relation avançait plus je compris qu'il cherchait avec moi la consolation de l'amour qu'il avait perdu. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lui retourner cette affection mais les sensations qu'il me procurait étaient exquises, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, qui me sortait de l'ennui léthargique perpétuel dans lequel j'étais. _

_J'avais conscience que ce que je faisais était malsain, mais je ne savais pas m'en passer. Avant et après lui, je n'avais pas eu d'expérience avec d'autres types ou filles, ce qui m'avait assuré une réputation d'asexuel au lycée alors que j'étais plutôt une créature insatiable et avide des choses de la chair. _

A peine suis-je sortis de ma transe que je dois me précipiter dans la salle de bain : j'ai besoin d'une douche très longue et très froide pour réussir à calmer la tension qui me tiraille le bas-ventre. Et pourtant, je replonge dans mon délire à une vitesse incalculable, je me fais souffrir mais j'aime cette souffrance qui me rappelle que je suis vivant.

_Nathy ne se rappela pas de l'incident quand je le retrouvais au petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger. Il y'avait deux solutions : soit il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier de sa présence dans la cuisine à une heure si tardive ou bien il était retourné se coucher et n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de l'épisode. _

_Je ne savais pas dire laquelle de ces hypothèses était la plus probante et je décidais de noyer mes réflexions dans la noirceur de mon café. Je mâchonnais plus par habitude que réel appétit un toast recouvert d'une ombre de confiture. _

_Deux jours plus tard, je saisis une conversation au détour d'un corridor : « Qu'est-ce qu'Il peut te ressembler, si tu savais comme Il te ressemble, mon beau. ». Ce à quoi Père répondit en tempêtant : « Je croyais que l'on avait mis un point à tout cela après la naissance de Mycroft ! ». Il marqua une pause et repris : « Tu me l'avais promis ! ». _

_Nathy glapit et laissa le sarcasme couvrir sa douleur : « Ne me dis pas que tu n'appréciais pas ce que l'on faisait ! Tu aimais ça au moins autant que moi ! » Puis il sortit en trombe du bureau de Père et se drapant dans sa dignité et sa veste d'intérieure de soie légère. _

_Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à le trouver attirant…c'était la première personne adulte de ma connaissance qui osait s'opposer de front à mon géniteur, et pour cela je l'admirais. Il avait voulu partir de la maison, mais Mère, sans connaître le motif de l'échange vif entre son époux et son ami, l'avait imploré de rester, arguant que Père avait agi sous le coup de l'impulsion causée par le chagrin du deuil. Et puis, avait-elle ajoutée, Sherlock a besoin de soutien._

_Quelques semaines après, ma fascination pour lui commençait à devenir une obsession. Depuis déjà plusieurs nuits il peuplait mes songes et ce n'était en tant qu'ami de mon père et parrain de Mycroft. Plusieurs fois, je me réveillais, en nage et le cœur battant précipitamment, encore affecté par le réalisme de mes rêves. _

Je fais toujours ce genre de rêve, mais maintenant, c'est la main de John que j'imagine se balader sur moi, sur mon torse, sur mon visage, sur mes bras, sur mon entre-jambe, partout, tout le temps, rien que pour moi. Je prends mon problème à bras le corps et j'entreprends d'évacuer cette frustration qui nuit terriblement à ma réflexion.

_Puis, un jour, prit par je ne sais quel esprit vengeur, Nathy avait décidé de prendre possession de mon corps autant qu'il obsédait déjà mon âme. Il s'était persuader que l'obtention de mon corps était le meilleur des châtiments pour l'ingratitude de Père. Et puis c'était son antépénultième jour à la maison_

_J'avais 14 ans, et déjà une attirance réelle pour les hommes. Ce soir-là, il fut assez doux mais je connaissais son désir de me marquer au fer rouge de sa vendetta. Je n'avais que très peu conscience de la dimension moralement répréhensible de nos actes. La loi n'était pas avec nous mais il suffirait d'être muet comme des tombes et personne n'en saurait rien. _

_Entre ses mains, je n'étais plus qu'un pantin, esclave de ses désirs. Quand il vint dans ma chambre, un soir après minuit, je savais ce qu'il était venu chercher. Je lui avais donné, non sans souffrances. Il avait revêtu sa veste d'intérieure violine et moi je portais encore mes vêtements de la journée, c'est-à-dire un pantalon noir et une chemise de soie de la même couleur._

Sous ma douche, je faisais le nécessaire et je pensais à John. Tout pantelant et encore tremblant, je me remets de mon paroxysme dévastateur qui n'a eu comme effet que d'accroître mon désir. Les manifestations physiques ont peut-être disparus temporairement mais mon esprit et mon imagination tournent à pleins régimes. Mais avant tout ça, il faut que j'ailler dormir un peu, histoire de retrouver mon ami dans mes rêves.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

•**MAPI : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Dans ce chapitre que tu viens de finir de lire quelques perspectives auront été développées, nous espérons qu'il aura apporté des réponses à tes éventuelles interrogation.


	12. Faut s'assumer dans la vie

_Un grand merci pour continuer de nous suivre dans nos délires et folies. Amies anonymes mettez un pseudo dans votre review, que l'on sache à qui l'on répond. _

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

**Pov John**

Je me suis effondré sur le lit, épuisé par cette journée. Donc Sherlock a lu mon dossier... Je sais bien qu'il ne contient pas grand-chose, mais quand même, il l'a fait. Je ne sais pas si je me sens capable de lui faire la gueule... Est-ce que je le suis ? C'est Sherlock, mon seul et meilleur ami, je n'ai pas envie que lui ou moi, et surement lui et moi, nous retrouvions seuls, sans même l'appui l'un de l'autre...

Mais quand même. Il l'a fait, il a trahit ma confiance.

Je l'imagine me sortir qu'en échange, je peux prendre son corps et je pouffe un instant avec de froncer les sourcils, les paroles de Mycroft Holmes me reviennent en mémoire. Sherlock me veut vraiment, et pense qu'il peut m'avoir. Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je suis totalement ordinaire...

Enfin bon, inutile d'y penser tant que Sherlock ne m'en a pas parlé pour de vrai.

Bon, il en a un peu parlé, mais bon... C'est le genre de moment où je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, mais où je n'ai jamais personne pour demander de l'aide... Un truc de certain, je ne retournerai plus chez cette psy. Je sais que je suis injuste, qu'elle est terrorisé par Sherlock, qu'il devait avoir un logiciel exprès, mais quand même.

Aucune autorité. Elle a eu peur de faire son boulot contre un secret, qui n'en vaut surement pas la peine, genre elle est S&M, ou gaie, enfin un truc du genre... Franchement, faut s'assumer dans la vie !

Je dis ça mais je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, moi, avec Sherlock... Mon meilleur ami m'a maté sous la douche pendant que je...

J'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller. C'est beaucoup trop gênant pour un conformiste comme moi qui n'aspira qu'à la normalité... Enfin, pour ça, je crois que je me suis définitivement raté. Mais si je suis avec l'extraordinaire Sherlock, je peux renoncer à une grande partie de la normalité. Mais jusqu'à devenir bi ?

Je finis par m'endormir après un bain chaud (dans lequel je n'ai rien fais !), réellement crevé.

Le lendemain, c'est Sherlock qui a l'air préoccupé. Il fronce les sourcils, secoue de temps à autres ses boucles brunes avec impatience, me regarde en biais... Il a même poussé son dessert vers moi à la cantine, avec un air de chien battu. C'est franchement adorable de le voir se sentir coupable...

Mais ça n'excuse pas tout.

Et en plus, s'il m'avait demandé la permission, je lui aurais dit oui. Ce dossier est presque insignifiant, comme dit Mycroft, il ne contient rien de vraiment important. Mais il n'a pas demandé.

Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne s'est jamais excusé de sa vie...

Il a aussi calqué son rythme sur le mien, même un peu en retrait, alors que d'habitude, il est loin devant et il ne m'attend qu'aux croisements, ou bien si nous parlons. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est que quand la cloche sonne la fin de la journée qu'il me retient par la manche et marmonne un « Pardon, John », confus.

Je soupire. Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir plus d'une seconde ?

- « Je te pardonne. Mais jure-moi de me tenir au courant, la prochaine fois... »

-« Oui ! John, tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Je suis surpris par la demande, mais oncle Mike ne rentre pas cette nuit, il est de garde jusqu'à demain midi, donc...

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Tu peux passer la nuit à la maison ? »

-« Dans ce cas-là, j'ai besoin de quelques affaires... »

-« Inutile. Nous avions acheté une quantité folle de vêtements quand Mycroft a fait sa poussée de croissance, il y en a à ta taille dans le lot. »

Il a l'air bien renseigné, lui... Enfin, c'est Sherlock.

Heureusement, pas de cours demain, c'est Samedi...

La demeure des Holmes ressemble plus à un château qu'à une maison.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

• **Anonyme (1) **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Disons que Nathy s'est sentit doublement trahit. Les dialogues ne vont pas recommencer de suite, Sherlock et John sont brouillés…


	13. Holmes Home

_Amis anonyme n'oubliez pas de mentionner un pseudo dans votre review. _

_Nous arrivons bientôt à 100 reviews, un très grand merci à chaque personne lisant cette fic. _

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Pov Sherlock **

Je m'en veux quand même un peu d'avoir lu son dossier, qui ne contenait rien de substantiel, parce que cela manque de me faire perdre mon unique ami. Mais c'est quand même bien de sa faute, comment peut-on paraître aussi anodin et pourtant être si diablement intéressant, et ça, même après un mois en sa compagnie, je me pose encore la question.

J'ai comme l'impression que je ne fais que gratter la surface et que je n'ai découvert qu'une toute petite partie du véritable mystère qu'est John Watson. Mystère qui me laissera sans répit tant que je ne l'aurais pas découvert et mis en lumière. Mais vu que Monsieur Watson me snobe, ça ne va pas être facile. A midi, je lui tends même mon dessert, je sais qu'il est très friand de tarte au citron…

Il esquisse un sourire qui disparait sitôt qu'il croit que je l'ai vu. Toutefois, je ne sais pas vraiment interpréter les sourires, là est une de mes limites, donc je ne sais pas si c'est une mimique sarcastique qui dit : « Encore une tentative pathétique de te faire pardonné Holmes » ou alors un petit sourire « J'accepte tes excuses » et donc je reste là dans le flou comme un idiot. Et après tout, je dois admettre que j'ai été un peu idiot mais fichtre ! Ce n'est pas que de ma faute, John est trop intriguant.

Après le déjeuner et pendant le double cours de Lannister je prends mes notes par automatisme même si je suis vaguement intéressé par ce passage sur l'écriture comme expression de la souffrance chez Edgar Allan Poe et chez son traducteur français, Charles Baudelaire, dont j'ai dévoré Les Paradis Artificiels.

Je vois que John ne va pas tarder à capituler, il fléchit et je sais qu'il ne voudra pas que l'on parte brouillés pour le week-end alors je prends sur moi. Je l'attrape par la manche et je lui présente des excuses pathétiques, parce que je suis un ami pathétique et que je ne sais pas faire mieux. Et croyez-moi, c'est plutôt bizarre de présenter des excuses.

Il a l'air de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser et ce encore plus après que j'ai formulé tout de go mon invitation. Après un moment, où suspendu à ses lèvres j'attends sa réponse, c'est le soulagement. Il accepte de venir à Holmes Home.

Je ne le montre pas mais intérieurement, je jubile. C'est un régal de savoir qu'il vient et que je l'aurais tout entier pour moi durant tout un jour et toute une nuit.

**Pov John **

Le manoir des Holmes est une immense maison, sombre, mais luxueuse à l'intérieur, beaucoup plus chaude que ce à quoi on s'attend au premier abord. Ceci dit, au premier abord, on s'attend à une maison hanté...

Sherlock me fait visiter et je remercie mon sens de l'orientation, il sera surement le seul responsable de ma non-perte dans les couloirs et les chambres multiples.

Il me montre sa chambre, mais me précise qu'on y dormira pas cette nuit, et je comprends vite pourquoi : vu le bordel qui y règne, caser un deuxième lit est une mission impossible.

La chambre qui a été prévue à l'effet précédemment cité se trouve deux ou trois portes plus tard, elle a deux lits et entre eux une fenêtre, et elle est assez étroite. Sur l'un d'eux, je remarque une pile de vêtements, ce doit être ceux qu'il m'a prévu... Je ne pense même pas que Sherlock aie prévu depuis longtemps de m'inviter chez lui : Mycroft à du entendre et tout faire préparer...

Sherlock referme la porte de la chambre à coucher et me remmène vers la sienne. Il fait un peu de place sur son lit, et s'assoit près de moi.

**Pov Sherlock : **

John avait l'air assez surpris lorsqu'il entre chez nous, où plutôt chez Grand-Mère parce que ce manoir était le sien avait d'être le nôtre. Histoire de le mettre un peu à l'aise, je lui demande s'il s'attendait à trouver quelque chose d'aussi grotesque qu'un fantôme ou un quelconque ectoplasme.

Il me répond à la négative mais si je le vois encore perplexe, ça se comprend, pas grand monde peut dire qu'il habite dans une maison du seizième siècle et qui plus est dans une maison de la taille de Holmes Home. La pile de vêtements soigneusement repassée n'est pas uniquement composée des anciens effets de mon frère, il y'a aussi quelques petites choses que j'avais commandé sur Internet à l'intention de John il y'a quelques semaines.

Nous dormons dans la petite chambre Bleue, tout y'est prêt et elle sera plus fonctionnelle que ma propre chambre. Mais j'ai quand même invité John à venir dans mon antre, il semble abasourdi.

Trois des quatre murs sont recouverts de livres, mon bureau croule sous la paperasse, mon paquet de cigarettes que je commande chez Morland's en utilisant le nom de Père pour justifier mes achats est plus ou moins bien caché sous Arthur. Mon violon dans son étui est posé sur ma commode, il voisine mon microscope avec une lamelle couverte de quelque chose qui vous ferait frémir si je vous disais de quoi il s'agit.

Mon _balisong_ est nonchalamment planté dans le manteau de la cheminée et le Chesterfield est rendu invisible par mon manteau et mes chemises qui le recouvrent, et je dois admettre qu'il est une chose peu aisée que de se frayer un passage avec tout ce qui est rangé horizontalement.

Mais j'arrive à faire un peu de place sur mon lit pour John et je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui, tout à côté de lui, et je le sens frémir, inexplicablement.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• **MAPI **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui fait assurément plaisir à Chat et moi. Nous espérons que ce chapitre aura su calmer un peu ta faim.


	14. C'est quoi être amoureux ?

Merci de votre lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Pov Sherlock **:

Avec un peu d'hésitation, j'invite John à se mettre à l'aise. Qu'il l'interprète comme il le veut mais je sais comment je voudrais qu'il le comprenne. Un ange passe.

Puis il enlève sa veste et mon unique ami laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Nous avons la maison pour nous seuls, Père est actuellement à Munich pour une mission qui concerne les plus hautes sphères de l'Etat et Mère a tenu à l'accompagné. Mycroft en profite pour passer la soirée chez Greg, son ami.

Nos parents ne savent pas que Greg et My' sont de l'autre bord mais je crois que ce qui les dérangeraient vraiment en apprenant qu'ils sont ensembles est davantage la différence de classe sociale entre lui et nous.

Nous venons quand même d'une famille de la _gentry_ quand Greg est le fils d'un commissaire de police d'une minuscule bourgade à vingt kilomètres de Londres, mais il a envoyé son fils au Lycée Saint-Barthélémy qui est plutôt onéreux.

John me demande mon avis sur l'exposé que nous devons préparer sur un sujet tellement passionnant que je l'ai déjà oublié. Je réponds distraitement et puis finalement la conversation dévie vers d'autres choses beaucoup moins scolaires, nous sommes en week-end que diable !

Poussé par un malin génie, je pose une question à brûle-pourpoint :

- « John, c'est quoi être amoureux ? »

**Pov John **:

La question me prend totalement au dépourvu. Bon, d'accord, pas tant que ça, Sherlock m'en a fait voir bien d'autre. J'essaie donc de lui expliquer la chose du mieux que je peux :

-« Ben...Tu veux savoir ce qu'on ressent ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Euh... On a besoin de la personne, d'abord. Quand elle n'est pas là, on la cherche du regard, et je crois que pour les gens vraiment mordus, une sorte de mimétisme s'installe : ils parlent comme l'autre, agissent comme lui... Quand la personne est là, on ressent le besoin de se mettre en valeur, le cœur s'affole quand elle nous touche, on voit des signes partout mais on les réfute aussitôt, on aime ce qu'elle aime, on a de la tendresse et du désir pour elle, on ferait tout pour elle... Enfin, si tu veux un signe infaillible que tu es amoureux, il suffit d'écouter la radio : il parait que tu comprends subitement tout ce dont les chansons d'amour parlent. »

**Pov Sherlock **:

Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de procéder à une vérification stratégique en bonne et due forme :

- chercher la personne du regard : c'est fait, même si parfois mes yeux s'attardent sur autre chose que les siens et ce sur son corps qu'ils imaginent à forte raison être délicieux et je sais en toute modestie que mes yeux ne m'ont jamais abusé. En plus de ça, j'arrive toujours à le repérer, où qu'il soit.

- se mettre en valeur : oui et non depuis que John est arrivé, j'essaye de moins jouer au plus malin, mais c'est vrai que je passe plus de temps à choisir ma manière d'ajuster la cravate de mon uniforme qui ne me permet aucune originalité. Mercredi, un demi-Windsor Jeudi un nœud Prat et aujourd'hui un nœud Windsor…mais j'ai eu vite fait d'enlever l'accessoire une fois arrivé à la maison.

- le cœur qui s'affole : je peux dire ça comme ça, en présence de John, les battements de mon cœur deviennent erratiques et selon les circonstances, je peux sentir que mon sang bouillonne dans mes artères et prendre une seule direction d'un seul et même élan celle de mon entre-jambe. J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas ce soir.

- Pour ce qui est des signes que l'on réfute, il y'en a trop pour que je me donne la peine d'essayer de tout vérifier ce soir, et puis si je reste trop longtemps à réfléchir, John va se poser trop de questions, ce que je préfère éviter. Et pour ce qui est des chansons d'amour, je n'en écoute pas et pour la tendresse, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que c'était mais une chose demeure : le désir. Car l'homme est un être de désir, c'est connu.

Perdu dans mes pensées pendant ce qui a duré à peine une dizaine de minutes, je me rends compte d'une évidence plus qu'évidente.

Je suis amoureux de John Watson.


	15. Je dois vérifier quelque chose

_Merci beaucoup de votre lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 15

**Pov John**

-« Pourquoi cette question ? »

-« Oh, ce n'est pas... Important. »

Nous discutons encore un moment, enfin, c'est surtout Sherlock qui parle. Quoi qu'il est un peu silencieux, ce soir. Intimidé parce que je suis chez lui ? Je ne pense pas... Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec sa question ?

Je lui demanderais plus tard. Il doit être amoureux... Cette image est étrange. Sherlock, amoureux ? C'est tellement improbable que je me demande s'il ne va pas me rire au nez. Je suis dans la baignoire... Est-ce que c'est une piscine ou une baignoire ?

En fait, c'est un bassin carré, qui est remplit d'eau... Comme dans la salle de bain des préfets dans Harry Potter ... Y a même les robinets... J.K. Rowling à du venir ici avant d'écrire... Ce qui, considérant la famille, n'est pas si invraisemblable...

Enfin bon. Je peux même nager là-dedans... L'eau est chaude, c'est agréable, je me prélasse là et je finirais presque par m'endormir... J'entends un bruit qui me réveille.

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? ... Sherlock ? »

Avec sa fâcheuse tendance au voyeurisme...

C'est bien lui. Je rejoins en deux brasses le bord du bassin duquel il arrive. Je pose les bras sur le sol/bord et je tâche de le regarder alors qu'il est debout.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ? »

**Pov Sherlock **

J'entre dans la pièce où John se détend. Il est si tranquille que je me sens presque coupable de venir l'observer mais mon œil est irrémédiablement attiré par ce qui est beau et là j'ai droit à un magnifique spécimen de beauté masculine à l'état brut se prélassant dans la piscine intérieure du manoir.

- «Je crois que je suis amoureux, John. Mais je dois vérifier quelque chose avant toute chose.»

Je me décide, je retire mon peignoir bleu et je m'immerge avec délectation dans l'eau chaude, et je me place à côté de John qui semble être décontenancé et je me rapproche de plus en plus de lui. J'avance précautionneusement c'est doux mais ferme : mes lèvres viennent d'effleurer les siennes.

**Pov John **:

Je suis stupéfait. Mais c'est Sherlock... Je laisse me mordiller les lèvres, les yeux fermés. Je les rouvre quand il s'écarte.

-« Sherlock ? »

-« La vérification est concluante, John... Je t'aime. »

Mon cœur fait un saut dans ma poitrine. Sherlock m'aime ? Moi ? HEIN ?

Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il se repenche sur mes lèvres, appuyé ses mes épaules car pour l'instant ses pieds ne touchent pas le fond.

-« Et toi, John, il me demande, tu m'aimes ? »

Mon cœur bats à cent mille à l'heure, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe...

-« John, tu me cherche du regard quand je ne suis pas avec toi, tu ne veux pas que je découvre un secret qui pourrait te diminuer à mes yeux, tu prends pour excuse le fait que je sois moi pour résister à mes avances, et ton cœur est un vrai tambour en ce moment... Et si le fait de ne pas être gay te gêne, ce n'est pas un problème, si c'est juste moi que tu aimes... »

-« On... on est amis, c'est pour ça... »

-« Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui sont comme nous lorsqu'il sont amis ? »

-« Tu connais beaucoup de gens comme nous, » je demande en me reprenant brièvement ?

Il me sourit, et, Seigneur, j'avoue qu'il est magnifique.

Il doit lire dans mes gestes, comme d'habitude car il se colle à moi dans une étreinte.

Je me laisse tomber sous l'eau pour lui mouiller les cheveux et on se chamaille un moment.

**Pov Sherlock **:

Pendant quelques instants, on se comporte comme des enfants, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment comment se comporte ces petites choses hurlantes car je n'ai jamais agis comme quelqu'un de mon âge. Mais là, face à John, je vis pleinement mes quinze ans avec insouciance et je profite de chaque occasion pour me coller à lui.

Parce que maintenant, c'est certain, il m'aime parce que son cœur battait la chamade, mais je vois qu'il s'éloigne un peu de moi, je ne sais ce que j'ai fait mais ça lui a peut-être déplu. Je m'en vais le retrouver et je m'aperçois de l'ampleur de son problème, nous sommes nus et par conséquent nous ne pouvons rien cacher.

Je l'invite à se retourner et à me faire face et je pose une seconde fois mes lèvres sur les siennes sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est différent, le baiser est fiévreux, précipité, chargé d'une envie brute presque animale, et en plus John y répond il tient à l'approfondir en me laissant un accès à sa bouche que je déguste avec voracité. Ses doigts viennent fourrager dans mes cheveux en même temps que je le fais avec les siens.

Nous rompons le baiser un court instant pour reprendre notre souffle. J'halète je vois que les yeux de mon ami sont brillants de désir et je crois qu'avant la fin de la soirée, John Watson, en plus d'être mon ami sera aussi mon amant.

* * *

**Réponses aux anonymes : **

•**Anonyme (1) **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Nous sommes heureuses que le chapitre XIV t'ait plu. La façon de décrire l'amour est celle de John et de Dieu-Chat , tout le mérite leur revient donc.


	16. Ses glandes de Cowper

"Chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Je ne suis pas sure d'être responsable de la tendance des auteures qui écrivent avec moi à transformer Sherlock en pervers obsédé, mais j'en suis réellement désolée. Moi je ne le voyais pas vraiment comme ça, mais enfin.

Bonne lecture tout de même, j'espère que ça vous plait ! :)

Dieu-chat."

* * *

Chapitre 16

**Pov John**

Le baiser de Sherlock me brûle les lèvres, et je chahute un peu avec lui pour essayer d'oublier les sensations qui m'envahissent pourtant irrémédiablement... Je finis par m'éloigner, mon érection devenant trop visible... J'essaye de me calmer mentalement : John, c'est ton ami ! Et c'est un mec...

Aussitôt des images pas très saines envahissent ma tête... Sherlock abandonné, gémissant, sa peau d'albâtre rosissant, luisante, son souffle haché... Je ferme les yeux et m'apprête à me foutre une baffe mentale quand Sherlock me demande de me retourner. Il flotte vers moi, se pend à mon cou, se presse contre moi sans même faire gaffe à mon état, et je ne réponds plus de rien. Je glisse les mains sur ses hanches fines...

-« John... »

Il se libère et se hisse sur les marches du bassin. Il laisse ses jambes dans l'eau, s'étale sur les marches de marbre et je vois qu'il est aussi excité que moi. Il relève la tête et plonge ses yeux gris dans les miens. C'est le gris le plus chaud que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

-« John, je veux te toucher... »

J'approche un peu et me mets à côté de lui, sur le ventre alors qu'il est sur le dos.

-« Je suis là... »

**Pov Sherlock **

Son désir manifeste m'ôte toute envie de lutter contre mes inclinations, je crois que ce soir je serais incapable de garder mes mains pour moi. Je m'installe confortablement sur les marches de marbre blanc et je le surprends entrain de darder un regard curieux mais appréciateur sur une partie de mon anatomie.

Il vient s'installer à côté de moi et je le préviens : tout son corps m'appelle à le toucher, à l'effleurer, à l'étreindre avec une force sans égale. Du regard, je caresse chaque courbe, chaque repli, chaque muscle qui fait qu'il est unique et je frémis quand je vois son épaule qui sera toujours marquée. Mais je me ressaisis quand je jette un œil à son entrejambe. Je sais que la petite bouteille bleue trône fièrement sur la première étagère de l'armoire à linge mais je crois que ce n'est pas pour ce soir.

Je lui demande de s'allonger sur le dos entre mes jambes et lentement, je laisse mes doigts blafards s'égarer sur son torse qu'ils trouvent parfaitement à leur convenance. John est plus homme que moi, il n'est pas musclé mais sa peau est ferme et je prends plaisir à l'explorer enfin.

Mon amant, car il me semble juste de l'appeler ainsi vu nos activités, se tend lorsque mes caresses s'aventurent plus au sud. Ma main s'attarde sur le creux de ses reins puis dévie précautionneusement sur son entrejambe et là, je me délecte, il semble apprécier, il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir sa satisfaction.

Ses glandes de Cowper ont fait du beau boulot, il serait presque prêt à me prendre mais ce soir, je dois m'occuper de lui, alors je continue ma progression sans quitter mon objectif. Il apprécie visiblement le traitement parce que je commence à sentir sous ma main quelques soubresauts venant de son sexe, je sais que ça ne sera pas long.

**Pov John :**

Ses mains me parcourent, je frémis à son contact. Je lis dans son attitude qu'il me veut, entièrement, totalement, d'une manière que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Son regard gris sur ma peau me brûle, et quand ses mains touchent la plus intime partie de ma peau, je gémis. La tête renversée, les yeux à mi -clos car les laisser ouverts avec tout le plaisir qui m'envahit est impossible, je laisse Sherlock me prendre en main. Pourtant j'aime le regarder, enfin, je ... Je n'arrive plus à aligner deux mots dans ma tête, d'ailleurs les seuls qui me viennent à l'esprit sont Sherlock, Ooooh et Oui.

Je sens que je vais bientôt venir, et je sais qu'après je retrouverais ma lucidité et mes barrières, j'arrête donc Sherlock, le remonte sur une surface plate, et me penche sur lui, pour lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'il me donne. Pour que je puisse le voir aussi beau que dans les pensées qui m'assaillaient tout à l'heure.

Il est cent fois mieux. Il est déjà dressé d'attente, je le caresse doucement, depuis ses épaules jusqu'au ventre, je suis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, je remonte pour l'embrasser alors que mes mains descendent plus bas. Je l'entoure, il miaule presque et je gémis de l'entendre. Je le caresse de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande dans ma main.


	17. Oscar Wilde ou Platon

_Un chapitre 17 posté en avance car Emmy n'aurait pas eu le temps de vous le poster ce samedi. _

* * *

**Pov Sherlock :**

Je crois qu'il devait s'agir d'Oscar Wilde ou de Platon, je ne sais plus mais l'un de ces deux génies avait affirmé qu'il était naturel à l'homme d'aller chercher son plaisir avec un autre homme car lui seul saura comment lui procurer de la manière la plus satisfaisante car ils ont la même manière de fonctionner : je dois admettre que c'est très juste.

En plus de cela, un homme connait l'anatomie de son semblable, il saura ce qui est bon et ce qu'il est moins. Or ce que m'a fait John est proprement délicieux ou pour être honnête _putain de trop bon_, j'ai été terrassé par une jouissance sans égale rien que par le frottement de sa main sur quelques centimètres carrés de ma peau, c'est démentiel.

Mais maintenant que nous en avons fini avec cette première étape, il semble parait un peu distrait et semble fuir mon regard, peut-être parce qu'il se demande ce qu'il va suivre. Après tout, c'était sa première fois avec un homme. Dans son regard bleu d'encre, je vois qu'il veut plus mais qu'il ne sait pas comment le demander.

Alors je m'extrais à regret de ses bras et je vais prendre la fameuse petite bouteille. Mais je me rends compte qu'il risque de souffrir encore plus dans l'eau, parce que lubrifiant et eau ne font pas vraiment bon ménage. Je déplore cela, mais nous allons devoir sortir de la piscine pour que ce soit plus confortable tant pour lui que pour moi.

**Pov John :**

Il se relève et me tends la main.

-« Je veux aller encore plus loin, John... Je te veux tout entier... »

Ses yeux... Je ne peux définitivement rien lui refuser... Je prends doucement sa main et il me recouvre d'un peignoir alors que je sors de l'eau.

-« Montons, on sera mieux dans la chambre pour le reste. »

Je hoche la tête, l'attrape par les hanches et poses mes lèvres dans son cou. Je lui fais confiance, comme toujours, et puis je suis trop frustré maintenant pour refuser. Je n'ai pas abouti tout à l'heure...

Nous montons, Sherlock me tient toujours par la main, ouvre la porte, me pousse doucement sur le lit...

**Pov Sherlock**

Je lui passe un peignoir velouté et il m'embrasse, c'est tellement bon. Je crois que je pourrais passer mes jours et mes nuits à faire l'amour à John Watson. Je sens que la manifestation la plus évidente du désir masculin fait un retour en force chez moi et je vois que John commence aussi à se tendre d'anticipation.

Je fourre précipitamment la petite bouteille dans ma poche de peignoir et j'attrape mon amant par la main, après une course effrénée dans les escaliers et plusieurs pauses où nous nous sommes arrêtés pour se plaquer l'un l'autre contre le mur avec un baiser lourd de désir, nous arrivons finalement à la chambre Bleue, un peu essoufflés certes, mais notre envie l'un de l'autre est loin d'avoir faiblie.

J'ouvre la porte et nous engouffrons à l'intérieur. Mu par un automatisme, je donne un tour de clef même si je sais qu'il n'y a personne à la maison jusqu'à dimanche.

Et je retourne fissa sur le lit et j'ouvre avec délicatesse le peignoir de John, je suis comme un enfant le matin de Noël tant ma convoitise est grande, aussi grande que lorsque l'on m'a offert une édition originale reliée cuir des Mémoires d'un Bow-Street Runner.J'ai tout de suite envie de tester mais il faut que je nous prépare.

Mon amant me met à nu avec un regard appréciateur et je prends une autre bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Je l'invite à s'allonger sur le ventre, il est un brin hésitant mais il obtempère et j'en profite pour jeter un œil appréciateur sur son postérieur.


	18. Une goutte de produit bleu

_Chat et Emmy vous souhaitent une bonne lecture. _

* * *

Chapitre 18

**Pov John**

J'ai un peu peur, mais j'ai confiance en Sherlock. Mais j'appréhende... Savoir que son... Va entrer en moi, par cette voie ? C'est étrange... Parce qu'en même temps, j'ai envie... Non, besoin qu'il le fasse.

Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et les tâtes, apprécie leur texture, assit sur mes jambes.

-« Tu es plutôt ferme, John... »

Je sens une goutte du produit bleu tomber sur mes reins. Sa main froide redessine la raie de mon postérieur et il me demande de me mettre à quatre pattes et d'écarter les cuisses pour qu'il puisse me préparer.

Je remonte le bassin et me sens plus exposé que jamais... Le majeur de Sherlock caresse le tour de mon anus, me faisant frissonner et serrer les draps dans mes poings. Il enfonce brusquement son doigt à l'intérieur et je crie de surprise : la froideur, la sensation d'être touché là où même moi je n'avais jamais essayé...

Ce n'est pas très confortable, je remue un peu pour faire passer la sensation. Sherlock comprend et commence à retirer doucement son majeur pour le repousser à l'intérieur de moi. Les va-et-vient me détendent progressivement, et il commence à pousser autour, quand il entre, pour écarter les chairs.

Mon cœur bat vite, ma respiration est saccadée et je mords l'oreiller la première fois qu'il fait ça. Oh bon sang. Il retire son majeur mais le replonge presque immédiatement avec son annulaire. Les doigts de Sherlock sont longs et fins. Ils s'enfoncent profondément et tâtent tous les côtés du "terrain"...

Je réprime un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il les écarte et les retire progressivement alors qu'ils le sont encore. Son autre main, gelée par le lubrifiant elle aussi, quitte mes fesses pour se glisser sur mon sexe alors qu'il se penche sur moi pour embrasser ma nuque.

-«Détends-toi, John, ça va bien se passer... Tu vas apprécier, je te promets... »

Je lâche l'oreiller et soupire : je lui fais confiance mais les préliminaires sont désagréables...

-« On peut prendre plaisir à la douleur. »

Ses mouvements de mains, (les deux !) se font plus rapide en je ne sais plus où me concentrer, envahis par les sensations. La douleur finit par passer, remplacées par une certaine attente embrouillée.

Je gémis, de plus en plus fort, en finit par le supplier de me prendre. Je... Je veux Sherlock en moi. Pas seulement sa main... Il se stoppe, me caresse les cheveux de sa main droite.

-« Tu en es certain, John ? »

Sa voix est essoufflée, rauque, il a envie. De... Moi ? Mon cœur cogne plus fort dans ma poitrine.

-« Ou... Oui...Et toi ? »

-« Oui. »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle de désir.

Il prend appuie sur mes reins et se redresse après un dernier baiser au creux de mes épaules. Son sexe appuie sur mon anus, il est bien équipé pour son âge... 15 ans, putain... Il entre d'un coup sec remplit le vide laissé par ses doigts. Je me contiens de hurler, de douleur ou de plaisir, mais la sueur coule dans mon cou. Il est aussi échauffé que moi. Il attend un peu que je m'habitue et puis commence à bouger.

**Pov Sherlock **:

Il me faut convenablement préparer John si je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, je ne veux pas qu'il endure la même douleur que moi lorsque Nathy m'avait brutalement privé de la dernière forme d'innocence présente en moi. Pour qu'il puisse en jouir autant que moi lorsque je me répandrais en lui, il m'a fallu caresser avec force et précision son membre d'où le désir et le plaisir ne tarderait pas de suinter.

Je dois admettre que mes dernières relations sexuelles étaient d'une nature plus bestiales même si mon ex-amant avait fini par y mettre de la douceur quand il avait surmonter son désir de vengeance , il m'avait fait voir les étoiles et c'était tellement bon que je voulais partager ça avec John. Avant de faire ma véritable entrée en lui, je le mets en garde et je lui dis qu'il est encore temps de faire marche arrière.

Mais il n'a cure de mon faible avertissement, il en a envie autant que moi, sa voix tremble un peu mais ce n'est pas que l'anticipation de la douleur, il y'a aussi la tessiture rauque d'une voix chargée de désir longuement contenu. Parce qu'après ça, on sait tous les deux que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Précipitamment, je prends un préservatif sur la table de chevet, je reverse encore une généreuse dose de lubrifiant, et j'entre en lui. C'est si bon de le faire totalement mien, de l'avoir pour moi seul, j'aurais tôt fait de prendre mon plaisir si je n'avais pas senti se crisper. Il mord l'oreiller.

J'essaye de l'apaiser, ce sans quoi ça va lui faire très mal. Le traitement que j'administre par des caresses intensives sur son sexe parait fonctionner à merveille et là, je me permets enfin de faire des aller-et-venus en lui, je bute contre sa prostate, je l'embrasse dans la nuque et je sais qu'il ne passera que peu de temps avant son paroxysme, il faut juste qu'il s'habitue.

Je sais personnellement qu'il ne s'agit que d'une affaire de minutes avant que moi je ne me laisse terrasser par un orgasme. Je le sens, je suis proche.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

•**MAPI : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Penses-tu que l'on devrait offrir des climatiseurs à nos lectrices ou est-ce que cela serrait un achat vain et superflu ? : )


	19. Quelques larmes de Tokay

_Comme vous êtes d'adorables lectrices, De la Guimauve machiavélique et Emmy ont préparé une petite surprise. Vous trouverez donc sur le profil d'Emmy une companion-fic Mystrade qui s'appelle RWG : Out of School. Merci de votre lecture. _

* * *

Chapitre 19

**Pov John**

J'halète, je brule de toutes parts, je sens que je vais venir. A cette pensée, mon intimité se resserre un peu autour de Sherlock qui jouit avec un hoquet de plaisir. Sa main se contracte sur moi et je le suis dans l'orgasme, sur la couette. Il s'effondre sur moi et respirant fort, et malgré mes aptitudes sportives, je peine à rester à quatre pattes. Je finis par me laisser tomber sur le côté après qu'il se soit retiré de moi. Le regard brouillé, je le vois retirer fébrilement le préservatif que je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu mettre.

Lentement mais surement, je reprends mon souffle, et mes esprits. Sherlock m'a fait l'amour, il a deux ans de moins que moi, c''est un génie, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques semaines, c'est notre première relation charnelle est nous sommes allé jusqu'au bout...

Il se blottit contre moi, sans même prendre garde à la tache résultant de mon éjaculation sur la couette. Je le serre contre moi, il est tout chaud et il frissonne. Je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux, parce que j'en ai envie. Il me mordille la joue en réponse et je souris.

Je ne sais pas ce qui va vraiment changer entre nous... Il continuera de parler des gens crument et de déduire de manière insensée, je continuerais de l'écouter et de sourire, de lui accorder ma plus sincère confiance et de le suivre partout pour le protéger. Il n'y aurait en plus que l'aspect sexe... J'ai entendu Sally nous traiter de couple et Anderson ricaner stupidement une bonne demi-douzaine de fois...

Son ventre gronde et je sens ses sourcils se froncés contre mon torse. Il ne doit pas avoir envie de bouger, mais il a faim...

-« Je mangerais bien quelque chose aussi, » je lui chuchote.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je chuchote, il n'y a personne, il parait. Mais parler fort me semblerait mal à propos.

Il hoche la tête, se redresse...

-« Tu veux qu'on se rhabille ou tu auras besoins d'un autre bain ensuite ? »

Je me renifle et grimace.

Il sourit en coin, se relève et met son peignoir. J'en fais autant, il m'attrape la main, déverrouille la porte et m'emmène vers la cuisine de son immense maison.

**Pov Sherlock **:

Tant d'exercice m'a affamé et épuisé, pourtant je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger, je suis tellement bien à côté de John et puis je sais qu'il me faut toujours un peu de temps pour me remettre d'une jouissance aussi intensive.

Mais bon, j'ai quand même faim, et je dois admettre qu'il faut que j'aille me sustenter, ce sans quoi je ne répondrais plus de rien. Tout me semble être une invitation à me nourrir même la proposition de John que j'avais d'abord pris dans un sens plus charnel, comme une invitation à le déguster lui tout entier.

Je sors du lit et j'enfile mon peignoir, John fait de même et nous descendons au sous-sol main dans la main comme pour retenir encore les instants délicieux que nous venons de vivre mais ils fuient comme lorsque l'on essaye de capturer du sable. Cependant l'image de mon ami prit dans sa jouissance, j'en ai fait une photographie mentale et je ne suis pas prêt de l'effacer.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je demande à John de s'asseoir à table le temps que je nous fasse un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Il parait réticent à s'installer, je ne comprends qu'après cinq bonnes minutes qu'il doit avoir terriblement mal, il vient quand même de se faire prendre par derrière avec une rare intensité tant mon désir de posséder son corps était grand.

Je fouille frénétiquement le placard et le réfrigérateur et je finis par trouver du saumon fumé restant de la réception que Père avait tenu avant-hier. Il y'a aussi quelques petits canapés et une boîte qui vient de chez la Truffe Cendrée, c'est français…je suis un peu dubitatif mais j'ai faim.

Je trouve un paquet de pain de mie et je mets tout ça sur la table, je nous sors des assiettes et un couteau, j'agence le tout avec précipitation et pour faire bon mesure, je puise dans l'un des fonds de bouteille quelques larmes de Tokay. Et puis nous dévorons sans plus d'état d'âme cette collation improvisée.

**Pov John : **

Après m'être précautionneusement assit sur le bord de la chaise, penché en avant pour éviter le contact entre mes arrières douloureuses et le bois dur, avoir grimacé parce que ça tire sur les muscles, et m'être finalement assit droit comme un i, je prends le Sher...le sandwich et le dévore. C'est un peu étrange, mais c'est bon.

Je repense à Mycroft, et à ce qu'il m'a dit. Finalement, il n'aura fallu que 24 heures pour que sa prédiction se réalise... Et pourtant, je jure que je n'étais pas venu dans cette intention-là ! Même la douleur ne peut me faire regretter ça. C'était fabuleux. Se laisser faire pendant une relation sexuelle est tout nouveau pour moi. En même temps, je n'ai pas eut beaucoup d'expérience... Depuis Sarah, aucune.

Mon retour d'Afghanistan est récent, et Sherlock effraie toutes les filles potentiellement intéressées. Je me demande avec un sourire s'il ne le faisait pas exprès... Je le regarde, il relève la tête et plante ses yeux gris dans les miens. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, moi non plus... Mais instinctivement, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, et j'espère qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi...

Une fois que nous avons fini de manger, nous continuons de nous dévisager, moi souriant, Sherlock comme s'il me buvait des yeux... Je n'ose pas bouger, ça va réveiller la douleur, et en tant qu'hôte, c'est à lui de proposer une activité... Autre que le sexe, juste, je ne sais pas si je pourrais de nouveau m'asseoir lundi si on recommence. Déjà que je marche légèrement en crabe, ce qui n'arrange rien à ma démarche boitillante...

Je le détaille. Son visage est plus détendu que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il est encore un peu rose sur les joues, ça me donne envie de le mordre, pour jouer, innocemment, comme l'enfant que je ne suis plus. Comme l'enfant que Sherlock n'a surement jamais été.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• **MAPI **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
On a pas idée d'habiter la région toulousaine et de lire cette fic… pour ta review on t'offre un climatiseur virtuel.


	20. Out of School

_Voici donc venue le chapitre vingt de cette fic, vous êtes géniales de toujours nous suivre.  
Nous publions en ce moment la companion-fic Mystrade de cette fic. Elle s'intitule RWG: Out of School!  
Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

**Pov Sherlock **:

Il fallait que je nous trouve un divertissement après ce repas mangé sur le pouce, ce sans quoi je ferais un bien piètre hôte mais il fallait de préférence que celui-ci soit indolore, ne serait-ce que par égard pour son postérieur endolori. Donc que pouvais-t-on faire d'intéressant et qui ne fasse pas souffrir ?

Je dressais rapidement une courte liste mentale : regarder un film, jouer aux échecs, lui faire visiter la maison, lui préparer une tasse de thé, lui lire un roman sulfureux,… Bon Dieu ! J'avoue mon ignorance : que font les gens normaux après avoir partagé des centaines de microbes par le contact prolongé de leurs corps ? J'aurais bien besoin d'une cigarette pour m'éclaircir l'esprit mais je sais que John réprouve mon habitude tabagique.

Finalement, je crois qu'un bain ou une douche m'aiderait peut-être mieux qu'une cigarette à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées confuses encore toutes emplies de John nu jouissant sous mes doigts. Mais c'est excellent ça ! Pourquoi pas un bain. Je le propose à mon ami inquiété légitiment par ce que nous allons faire mais je le rassure, nous ne ferons rien dans ce bain.

Toutefois nous n'irons pas dans la piscine, je crois que ça sera plus raisonnable car autrement je crois que je devrais m'asseoir sur mes mains pour pouvoir les garder pour moi et ne pas en faire usage sur mon ami ici présent. On ira donc dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre Bleue.

Nous remontons donc à l'étage, John à l'air d'avoir encore un peu mal mais nous arrivons assez vite face à la porte de la chambre que j'ouvre avant de me ruer vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre à fond les robinets et la baignoire se remplit d'eau aussi vite que la pièce de vapeur. John, toujours sur le pas de la porte me regarde comme si j'étais un dément.

**Pov John**

Sherlock m'a emmené à la salle de bain à côté de la chambre que nous occupons, mais... Comment dire, je crois que je me sentirais plus en sécurité si nous étions descendus vers le bassin. Une simple histoire d'espace : Le bassin est plus grand, donc on n'aurait pas à être collé l'un à l'autre comme dans cette baignoire... Sherlock revient vers moi, l'air inquiet.

-« John, ça va ? On ne fera rien, je te promets. »

Le problème, c'est que je doute autant de moi que de lui... Il semble le comprendre et me prend la main.

-« C'est bon, crois-moi, après nos activités, il te faudra au moins une demie journée avant de pouvoir bander de nouveau. »

-« N'en sois pas si sûr, » je souffle en souriant un peu.

Il me sourit aussi, avec son air insolent. Mais somme toute, il a l'air heureux, plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais vu... Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup, deux semaines de relation, même si c'est avec Sherlock Holmes, ce qui signifie qu'elles sont d'une rare intensité, c'est quand même peu.

Je ne le connais pas vraiment, pas autant que j'aurais voulu, en tout cas... Cette pensée m'afflige. Et puis je repense à ce que nous avons fait. Je me suis fait prendre par derrière par mon meilleur ami de 15 ans qui semble bien trop expérimenté dans le sexe gay pour un ado normal...

Est-ce que je lui demande, il me racontera son histoire ? Surement. En tout cas, si je ne demande pas, je ne saurais jamais. D'ici à ce que Sherlock ressente le besoins de s'exprimer, je peux toujours faire le tour du monde et prendre mon temps. Ça aussi, ça me rend un peu triste. Dans quelle relation je me suis embringué ? Une amitié très forte, du sexe de temps à autre, et sinon la même routine qu'avant ?

Sherlock parle, déduit, vit et j'écoute et je le suis. C'est surement ce qu'il espère. Enfin, j'imagine que je ne peux pas m'attendre à autre chose de la part de Sherlock. Il est ce qu'il est, après tout, et la tendresse ne fait pas vraiment partie de son personnage.

Personnage... Quel est mon rôle dans le grand théâtre de la vie de Sherlock Holmes ? Jouet, ami, amant, amoureux ? Jouet, j'espère que non, de tout mon cœur. Ami, amant, les deux sont confirmés, mais puis-je être plus ? Sherlock connait l'amitié, il connait le sexe, mais est-ce qu'il connait l'amour ?

Parce que moi, je le sens au plus profond de moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner, ni survivre à sa perte. Ou alors je deviendrais fou pour de bon.

Nous sommes dans le bain, il est sur mes cuisses, le dos contre mon torse, ses mains maintenant les miennes autour de lui, la tête renversée dans mon, cou, les yeux clos. Je resserre mon étreinte. J'ai envie de lui poser une question, mais ça ferait bien trop sentimental pour lui, et pour moi aussi... Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en comprenne réellement le sens.

S'il me répond oui, je serais enchaîné à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de finir notre relation, de briser nos liens, je suis comme ça. Un chien fidèle, comme à dit Sarah quand elle m'a quittée : « J'ai déjà un animal de compagnie ! » En fait, avec elle, ça a été très court.

Mais je n'ai pas d'autre point de comparaison... Et maintenant, il y a Sherlock.

Si je lui demande, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas de l'aspect sentiment dans nos rapports... Il est tout à fait le genre « Je te baise pour notre plaisir commun mais ça s'arrête là ». Dire que je parle d'un ado de quinze ans, merde... On dirait un connard de trente. Je soupire et Sherlock remue un peu.

II s'est peut-être endormi...

Sinon, il se pourrait qu'il ne comprenne pas du tout ma question, du genre « Bien sûr, pourquoi ? » ... S'il répond ça, je serais définitivement fixé : de l'amitié, que de l'amitié, rien que de l'amitié.

En même temps, je ne le vois pas rougir pour me le dire. En fait, si j'essaye d'imaginer une déclaration de Sherlock, sérieuse, ça ressemblerait à... Il me regarderait droit dans les yeux, enfin, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, je trouve plus facile de l'imaginer le dire à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'à moi.

Il regarderait donc la personne droit dans les yeux, la prendrait par le visage, ou par les épaules, et lui dirait "Je t'aime", sans détour, avec toute la conviction du monde dans ses yeux gris.

Mais Sherlock est du genre qui se passe de mots. Il ne ressent jamais le besoins de s'étendre sur ses sentiments, sur sa vie pour prendre du recul, ou voir ce qu'il aurait pu ou du éprouver. Mais je n'en sais rien, en fait, je ne le connais que depuis quatre semaines.

Mais non. Je cherche la moindre lueur d'espoir, mais je sais au fond de moi que je connais Sherlock. Et il ne me dira jamais spontanément qu'il... Il faudrait qu'il y soit forcé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, 'si', et c'est un grand si, les sentiments en questions existent. Parce que Sherlock ne ment pas. Pas quand ça le concerne lui, en tout cas.

Il me faudra donc me contenter de ce que j'ai, dans tous les cas. Et puis cette question, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir une réponse. Le doute a du bon. Il permet l'espoir quand un rejet m'anéantirait. Et s'il me le disait, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de plus, après tout ?

Je pose les yeux sur les bouclettes noires.

-« Sherlock, je murmure, tu dors ? »

Il ne répond pas, ne bouge pas, je ne sais pas s'il fait semblant ou s'il dort vraiment, mais là aussi, le doute a du bon. Je ne veux pas savoir, et pour la suite de notre vie, je considèrerais cet évènement comme nul et non avenu, mais je veux quand même le lui dire... Je me penche vers son oreille.

-« Sherlock, je chuchote, fais en ce que tu veux, fais comme si de rien n'était si tu veux, demain, mais en tout cas laisse-moi croire que c'est possible ce soir, que... Demain, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien dis, alors si tu es réveillé, fais comme si tu dormais, enfin continue. Je... Il y a ce truc que je dois te dire... Si tu es endormi, ce n'est pas grave, enfin... oui. Si tu es réveillé, ne me donne ta réponse que demain, voilà, c'est ça que je voulais te dire... »

Je sens que je m'enfonce, alors je remonte la tête, je lui embrasse les cheveux, et puis je dis à haute voix, suffisamment bas pour ne pas troubler son sommeil s'il dort...

-« Je crois bien que je t'aime, moi Sherlock. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

• **MAPI : **Merci pour ta review. Le climatiseur fonctionne comme il se doit ?


	21. Chez un 'ami'

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 21

**Pov Sherlock :**

J'aurais juré m'être endormi dans la baignoire, mais ce qui est pour le moins déconcertant, c'est que je ne suis pas frigorifié, ce qui m'arrive assez régulièrement quand l'eau a refroidit, et en plus de ça, il ne me semble pas que je sois humide, je suis même plutôt au chaud et au sec.

Vu la texture des draps, qui n'ont que peu servis et la température et l'hygrométrie approximative de la pièce, je dirais que je suis dans la Chambre Bleue, j'ouvre les yeux avec quelques difficultés, je cligne des yeux de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que ma vision rendue floue par le sommeil soit de nouveau nette.

Je me tourne sur le côté et je vois que je suis effectivement dans la Chambre Bleue, j'entends comme le murmure d'une respiration rendue lente par le sommeil, et je vois que dans le lit d'en-face, il y'a John.

Je prends mon peignoir au bout du lit et je file dans ma chambre pour aller prendre quelques affaires propres. Je m'habille précipitamment et je retourne dans la chambre, je veux être là à son réveil, qu'il ne croit pas que je l'ai fuis ou que j'ai regretté, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une seule seconde ,ce que nous avons fait cette nuit.

Mais pour la première fois cette nuit, mes rêves n'ont pas inclus un quelconque fantasme ou rêve érotique, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux, ce qui était loin d'être ennuyeux quoique j'ai pu croire à ce sujet.

C'était juste John qui me caressait les cheveux et qui me disait qu'il m'aimait. Etre aimer, c'est quand même bizarre ça, je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire pour être honnête. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à ça, parce que l'amour à l'air d'être une notion terriblement abstraite et moi, j'ai besoin de concret.

Après notre premier baiser, je lui ai dis ce qu'il en était quant à mes sentiments à son égard. Mais il faudra que je réitère car je crois savoir qu'il aura besoin d'être rassuré quand à cela car ce que nous avons fait cette nuit nécessite que je lui dise que ce que je ressens pour lui n'a pas disparu, bien au contraire.

**Pov John :**

Nous sommes restés un peu plus dans le bain, et puis quand l'eau est devenue trop froide, j'ai pris Sherlock dans mes bras, il s'est laissé faire comme un bébé, en marmonnant. Il était trop mignon... Je l'ai séché et mis dans le lit de la chambre bleue avant qu'il ne prenne froid.

J'en reviens toujours pas qu'un corps aussi frêle ait pu... Avec autant d'énergie... Rien que d'y penser, je suis tout rouge.

Quand je me suis réveillé, Sherlock était assis en tailleur sur son lit et me regardais, les sourcils froncés... Et puis il s'est penché sur moi et m'a embrassé. Mon cœur à fait un bon, mais j'ai fermé les yeux et je le lui ai rendu.

Nous sommes en ce moment dans la cuisine, avec une gentille vieille dame, la gouvernante des Holmes, Mrs Hudson. Elle m'a glissé à l'oreille, après que Sherlock lui ait plus ou moins ordonné de faire le petit-déjeuner, que sans elle, la famille Holmes aurait disparue depuis longtemps. Et étrangement, je n'ai aucun mal à la croire...

Sherlock fronce toujours les sourcils depuis le début du déjeuner. Une part de moi se demande si c'est du à ma "déclaration" d'hier ou à un problème particulièrement corsé... Peut-être les deux. Pour moi rien n'a changé, je l'aime toujours, et je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse.

-«Dis, tu veux rester pour le Week-end ? »

Je relève la tête de mes œufs au bacon (Bon Dieu, je n'avais pas mangé de petit-déjeuner aussi élaboré depuis des lustres !) et la hoche lentement. Je devrais prévenir oncle Mike, mais ça lui fera surement plaisir que je passe la journée chez un "ami"...

-«Bon, » dit-il, et il se replonge dans je ne sais quel journal.

-« Ta famille va rentrer, je tente, au bout d'un moment, ça ne les dérangera pas ? »


	22. Drogué

_Merci de continuer à nous suivre dans nos folies holmésiennes. _

* * *

**Pov Sherlock :**

John s'inquiète du débarquement éventuel de ma famille à Holmes Home. Le seul membre qu'il connait doit lui suffire. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer : Mycroft est une espèce de sale fouine qui met son toujours long nez dans mes affaires.

Quand je pense qu'il a réussi à entrer au conseil d'administration de Saint Barthélemy…il voulait juste être une putain de taupe et en savoir en long en large et en travers sur ma putain de vie, comme Mère lui avait ordonné mais en fait, il passe plus de temps à retrouver en cachette son copain, Greg Lestrade.

Mais bon, le fouineur est chez Greg, Père et Mère à Munich, donc ce n'est pas demain que la famille Holmes va débarquer au grand complet. John parait soulagé de ma réponse même si je ne l'ai pas formulé de la manière dont je l'ai pensé.

Je demande à Mrs H. de procurer à John un solide petit-déjeuner et elle me demande où elle doit mettre la table, je lui dis que l'on sera très bien dans la cuisine, j'aime bien la cuisine, c'est moins grand que la grande salle à manger, et puis quand j'étais petit, j'y venais quand Père et Mère organisaient des réceptions où, jusqu'à mes 13 ans, j'étais _persona non grata_.

Au moment où j'invite John à s'asseoir à la vieille table de noyer, je le vois se crisper légèrement et je comprends qu'il ne s'est pas encore tout à fait remis de nos activités d'hier au soir. Je lui proposerais bien de venir sur mes genoux, mais ça serait inconvenant et Mrs H. n'aimerait pas trop ça.

Je bois mon café distraitement et pour changer, je mange un toast recouvert de miel, c'est la seule bonne chose que tante Melliflua ait fait de sa vie.

John sort timidement son portable, un Nokia N97 et téléphone à son oncle Mike à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il lui demande s'il peut rester là pour le week-end et son sourire lorsqu'il raccroche en dit long et ce même avant qu'il ne m'est informé de la réponse : « C'est ok, je peux rester. »

Et là, je prends curieusement l'initiative d'un baiser quand je sais que Mrs H. ne regarde pas. Le baiser est doux mais loin d'être chaste, il est chargé de désir et d'envie. Les lèvres de John contre les miennes sont gourmandes et je savoure son parfum délicieux et je m'emplie le nez à saturation de la fragrance que j'identifie comme _John_ même si je ne suis pas assez romantique pour dire ça, je dirais juste que ce sont ses phéromones.

**Pov John**

Sherlock m'embrasse avec une passion dont je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais j'en ai envie aussi. Terriblement envie. Sherlock se mord les lèvres et ferme les yeux quand nous nous séparons, comme s'il se retenait. C'est peut-être le cas...

C'est le cas, car dès que nous avons fini de manger, il m'entraine par la main dans la chambre bleue, referme la porte derrière nous et me plaque sur mon lit, à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi alors qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, sauvagement.

-« John, demande-t-il dans un souffle, tu te sens assez fort pour t'asseoir en cour lundi si nous recommençons ? »

Je grimace pour toute réponse et il a l'air déçu. Je lui souris, espiègle, et le renverse pour inverser nos positions.

-«Et toi,» je fais ?

Il fait son sourire en coin de malin et nous refait basculé dans l'autre sens.

-« Nan, c'est moi au-dessus ! »

-« Hé ! Je suis plus vieux et plus grand ! »

-« Et moi plus expérimenté ! »

Je tire la langue et nous chahutons un quart d'heure avant de finir par terre, débraillés, échevelés, entremêlés. L'érection de Sherlock est assez prononcée, près de ma cuisse, tandis qu'il reprend son souffle sur ma poitrine.

-« Tu es un drogué du sexe, » je murmure.

-«Non, un drogué de toi. »

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur son front.

-« Je suis prêt, Sherlock. »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« J'ai encore demain pour récupérer, donc si on ne fait rien demain, ça ira. »

-« Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on ne fera rien demain... »

-« Je sais. »

Je soupire et lui sourit franchement.

- « Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

• MAPI: Merci pour ta review. Le prochain chapitre saura faire ce qu'il faut pour que la clim soit nécessaire...


	23. Mrs H

_Voilà enfin le retour de chapitres plus consistants. Merci de votre passage ici et bonne lecture. _

* * *

Chapitre 23

**Pov Sherlock**

Il veut vraiment que j'aille en dessous, ce que je ne peux me résoudre à accepter. J'aime dominer, et ça même John ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Il avait presque pris le dessus quand un retournement de situation en ma faveur se produit. Je l'embrasse avec passion et je retire son pantalon en même temps que son caleçon.

Ma chemise et la sienne tombent silencieusement sur le sol dans un silence seulement interrompus par nos halètements, car bien que respirer soit ennuyeux, c'est nécessaire. Mes mains prennent ses hanches et il me retire mon pantalon puis mon boxer qu'il envoie précipitamment dans un coin de la pièce. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte ; prendre possession de son corps une nouvelle fois.

Mais je me rends compte au moment où je voulais le préparer que notre pauvre petite bouteille bleue est vide et je ne pourrais pas me permettre de prendre John comme ça, j'ai beau voir qu'il en a très envie, ça va lui faire un mal de chien sans lubrifiant ! Je sais qu'il me reste encore des préservatifs mais le lubrifiant, je sais fichtrement pas.

Mon désir très présent est presque douloureux mais je ne peux pas non plus faire souffrir encore John, alors je me dégage à regrets de ses bras, je prends la première chose qui me passe sous la main, en l'occurrence mon boxer et la chemise de John qui tient compagnie à la mienne. Je cours presque dans les corridors, l'épais axminster qui recouvre le parquet atténuant le bruit de mes pas.

Je vais très logiquement vers ma chambre, mais je trouve le flacon presque vide, ça ne saurait être suffisant. Nous avons utilisé celui de la salle de bain et celui de réserve, il ne me reste plus qu'un seul endroit, qui me répugne un peu, mais je crois c'est le seul où je pourrais en trouver : le tiroir de la table de chevet de Mycroft.

Et mon frère ayant soit oublié de fermer sa porte à clef ou s'étant rappelé qu'aucune serrure ne me résistait, je rentre sans difficultés mais avec résignation dans sa chambre. Je trouve une bouteille, mais elle est rouge, c'est le lubrifiant aromatisé et comestible…je ne connaissais pas mon frère comme ça et je m'empresse de chasser les images que cette bouteille m'inspire en les remplaçant par l'image de John nu, et mon désir n'a pas diminuer.

Je me précipite une nouvelle fois dans le corridor et je fonce vers la chambre bleue où je trouve un John perplexe et frustré assis en tailleur qui me demande ce que j'ai foutu pendant dix minutes. Je franchis la porte et je jette mes vêtements. Un peu penaud, je lui dis que je suis allé chercher du lubrifiant. Son désir avait décru mais pour peu que je commence à le flatter, il revient en flèche.

Et peu à peu, sous mes caresses il s'installe et s'allonge sur le ventre. Je verse une généreuse dose de lubrifiant où il frissonne comme la première fois, mon doigt le prépare à ce qui va suivre. Cette fois-ci je ne mets pas de préservatif car en plus de ne pas pouvoir atteindre la boîte, je sais que John est clean, je me suis légèrement permis de jeter un œil au dernier bilan sanguin qu'il a fait. Je suis moi-même clean, Nathy, médecin de formation l'avait vérifié.

Quand je le sens s'apaiser complétement, je lui demande s'il se sent prêt. Il acquiesce et j'entre de nouveau en lui, le sentant se resserrer sur moi, il étouffe un grognement dans l'oreiller et je glisse tant bien que mal mes mains sous son torse et j'entreprends de le caresser pour qu'il ait au moins autant de plaisir que moi.

Je bute à plusieurs reprises contre sa prostate, je suis pris de soubresauts, mes mouvements perdent toute coordination, j'ai le souffle court et la pression que ses sphincters exercent ne fait rien pour me calmer, je sens que nous n'allons pas tarder à venir.

Et ça ne manque pas d'arriver, il jouit presque en même temps que moi et je me dis intérieurement que cette fois-ci il faudra vraiment changer les draps… Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à la petite pendule japonaise qui est sur la commode Louis-Philippe et je vois qu'il est déjà midi et demie, Mrs H. doit nous attendre.

**Pov John **

Je suis essoufflé, j'essaie de me reprendre et gémie et bougeant. C'est douloureux... Mais le plaisir est largement à la hauteur. Les mains de Sherlock caressent encore mes hanches.

-« On va manger ? »

Ses lèvres sur ma nuque, le bruit doux de ses baisers...

Je soupire la...lascivement ? Je ne veux pas quitter son étreinte... Mais j'ai faim... Je le serre contre moi, encore un peu ébahi de ce qui m'arrive. Sherlock Holmes m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et m'a fait l'amour deux jours de suites passionnément... Est-ce que c'est vraiment à moi que ça arrive ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas à l'intérieur de quelqu'un d'autre par je ne sais quel miracle ? Non, je ne crois pas, pourtant...

Sherlock fourrage dans mes cheveux.

-« Mrs H. doit nous attendre... »

La fatigue me rattrape doucement.

-« Je ne te savais pas ponctuel... »

Sherlock fait un peu la moue mais nous nous habillions et descendons déjeuner. Mrs Hudson est la meilleure cuisinière que j'ai jamais vue, enfin, goûtée, enfin... Bref. Je regarde Sherlock, rougit et baisse les yeux quand c'est lui qui me regarde...

C'est un comportement stupide, je sais bien, mais... Je sens encore ces mains, ses lèvres, et lui en moi (ça fait un mal de chien entre parenthèse)... Sherlock me sourit de plus en plus franchement et ne me lâche plus des yeux, s'amusant de mon trouble... Je suis assez vexé et puis finalement je suis heureux qu'il sourit.

Il me fait ensuite visiter les autres pièces de la maison, notamment l'aile sud... L'aile sud sérieusement... Bref, il y a là la chambre de Mycroft qui est... Grandiosement (?) luxueuse, et la bibliothèque ! Quelle bibliothèque... Des milliers de livres, d'ouvrages, d'encyclopédies qui viennent de tous les coins du monde.

La bibliothèque des Holmes n'a rien à envier à la bibliothèque nationale à Londres... Au détour de deux étagères immenses, Sherlock m'attrape par la main et réclame un baiser. Un peu surprit je le lui donne, mais il me repousse à la dernière seconde et me caresse la joue.

-« Tu piques ! »

C'est vrai que ça fait une semaine que je ne me suis pas rasé et que je le fais le samedi, d'habitude.

-« Je me raserai tout à l'heure si tu veux... »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

• **Neko : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Le lapsus aide à se remettre des chapitres intenses qui ont précédés et je peux t'avouer que ce n'est pas encore fini…

• **Julino : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Avoir pris le temps de lire vingt-deux chapitres, tu as du mérite…la suite est là et nous postons deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi. Si tu veux du suspens quant aux sentiments, la companion-fic Mystrade de ce RWG est plus convaincant. Là c'est aussi notre première expérience du quatre mains. Cette fic ne s'arrêtera pas en plein milieu car nous écrivons avec des chapitres d'avance, avance que nous essayons de maintenir malgré nos entrées très prochaines en fac.


	24. J'ai connu pire

Ce chapitre a une illustration dont vous trouverez le lien sur le profil d'Emmy. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 24

**Pov Sherlock**

John m'a suivi après manger et nous sommes allés visiter la maison, car pour l'instant mis à part les thermes du rez-de-chaussée, la Chambre Bleue, ma chambre et la cuisine, il ne connait rien de Holmes Home. Dans la chambre de Mycroft, il semble proprement impressionné, et moi je reste sur le pas de porte, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à rentrer dans la chambre de ce sale petit fouineur.

On finit par se rendre dans la bibliothèque, une pièce qui, avec le laboratoire de Grand-Père m'a toujours laissé admiratif, parce que cette pièce est immense et qu'il y'a tellement de choses fascinantes. Pousser par un instinct dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, j'embrasse John mais à la dernière seconde, je rencontre une peau râpeuse, comme du papier de verre, il n'est pas rasé.

D'après ce que j'ai pu observer ces dernières semaines, John semble toujours avoir moins de barbe le lundi, toutefois un fin duvet recouvre ses joues, il n'y a pas d'odeur résiduelle d'Aftershave quelconque pendant la semaine et mis à part son déodorant, il ne met pas de parfum, ce qui veut dire logiquement qu'il se rase le samedi, en l'occurrence, aujourd'hui.

Je fais remarquer de manière très neutre qu'il « pique » et une fois que j'ai eu sa réponse je lui murmure d'une voix que j'espère lourde de sens : « Tu me laisseras t'aider ? », puis après une pause infime, j'ajoute : « Mais avant, j'aimerais bien que l'on s'amuse un peu. » et je le pousse gentiment dans un fauteuil en cuir.

Je prends la précaution d'aller fermer la porte à double-tour et je reviens, me léchant les babines d'anticipation. Je lui intime l'ordre de rester assit lorsqu'il veut se relever en riant. Je lui accorde un sourire que je veux appréciateur et sans crier gare, mes mains viennent s'aventurer sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son jean.

Je le baisse en même temps que son caleçon gris, les deux sont au niveau de ses mollets. Je me mets à genoux devant lui. Quand il comprend finalement mon intention, je le vois se tendre à vue d'œil et comme son sexe est glorieusement nu, je ne peux qu'apprécier le spectacle de son désir en train de se matérialiser.

Je prends mon temps et je dépose quelques baisers qui laissent présager de ce que je veux lui faire, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai envie d'être plus doux et plus tendre, il le mérite après l'intensité sans égales de ce que nous avons fait ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

**Pov John :**

Sherlock me pousse dans un gros fauteuil aux bras de velours et relève mes jambes pour faire glisser pantalon et boxer sous mes genoux. Je ne lâche pas son regard des yeux et bon dieu, il se lèche les lèvres... A genoux devant moi, son visage fin, les yeux clos, qui se penche sur mon sexe bien tendu, en attente de contact... Les lèvres de Sherlock m'électrisent.

Elles m'embrassent, empressées et tendres à la fois. Je prends conscience de l'ampleur de ce que Sherlock m'a dit, de TOUT ce qu'il m'a dit jusqu'ici. Sherlock Holmes me veut, car il est amoureux de moi. Ses gestes ne peuvent pas mentir, ses yeux du gris doux, cette fois... J'attrape son visage, je le remonte et je l'embrasse passionnément. Je le renverse même à terre, je plonge ma tête dans son cou.

-« Tu supportes bien la douleur » fait remarquer Sherlock en se redressant avec un sourire.

C'est vrai que bouger me fait un peu mal, mais...

-« J'ai connu pire. »

Il me renverse à son tour et reprend ce qu'il avait commencé avec une ardeur renouvelée. Je finis par venir dans sa bouche, il avale et malgré ma honte, je continue de ne pas le lâcher des yeux.

**Pov Sherlock : **

Chacun de ses gestes trahit ses sentiments, cette fois, j'en suis certains, et ça ne peut pas être autrement, John Watson m'aime aussi. Parce que la manière de ses lèvres de caresser les miennes ne peut pas s'inventer.

A genoux devant lui, je prie le dieu du plaisir de le prendre, il inspire chacun de mes mouvements et ceux de ma langue, je titille, je cherche, j'explore avec autant d'intérêt que si l'on m'avait fait la demande de cartographier l'endroit.

Mais pendant ce temps, je sens que mon désir se rappelle à mon bout souvenir, il enfle entre mes jambes et ça devient presque douloureux, mais je dois d'abord finir John avant de me soucier de mon désir qui va crescendo.

Une fois que cela est fait, je me relève et je le prends par la main une fois que je sais qu'il ne tombera pas, encore sous le contrecoup de son plaisir, plaisir dont il semble être honteux pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.

Il se remet et nous sortons de la pièce, je lui dis que je vais pouvoir enfin m'occuper de cette barbe qui me pique cruellement lorsque je l'embrasse. Nous allons donc dans la salle de bain, dans ma salle de bain plus précisément. Je le fais s'asseoir sur le tabouret de chintz et je fais couler de l'eau chaude dans la vasque de marbre, je prends aussi mon savon à barbe sur l'étagère et je le prépare dans un petit pot de faïence.

Je me saisis du blaireau et je recouvre de savon les joues de John que j'aurais bientôt le plaisir de retrouver totalement imberbes et lisses. Je sors le coupe-chou et je le vois trembler légèrement, ça doit être parce qu'il accorde trop d'importance à des racontars ou des légendes urbaines. Ça parait archaïque pour les personnes qui n'y sont pas habituées mais c'est toujours comme ça que nous les Holmes avons procéder et ce depuis des générations.


	25. C'était assez gore comme film

Nous faisons toujours trop court, nous en sommes conscientes mais nos rentrées, en prépa pour Chat et en fac pour Emmy sont chronophages au possible. Si quelqu'un qui fait LLCE Anglais se déleste de certains manuels de première année...Emmy est intéressée.

* * *

Chapitre 25

**Pov John**

L'antique méthode de rasage de Sherlock me fait doucement flipper, mais je me contiens, j'ai confiance en lui, après tout... J'avoue. Ma confiance à vacillé un instant à la vue de la lame tranchante du rasoir. Parce que j'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur, j'ai quand même vu pas mal de films d'horreur, donc le "Barbier de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-rue" qui finit par couper la gorge à celle qu'il aime parce qu'il n'aime pas aimer... Et... C'était assez gore comme film.

Mais le regard de Sherlock est doux au-delà de sa concentration. Je ne sais pas s'il me tuerait, j'espère que non, mais je l'aime quand même. Il passe la lame une première fois et je suis ... Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'étonnement positif ou négatif... En tout cas surpris qu'elle coupe aussi bien. C'est net, clair, précis, les zone ou passe la lame sont plus fraiche qu'avec un rasoir normal, ça coupe vachement mieux...

Sherlock est encore imberbe, et il n'a surement jamais dut faire autre chose que de regarder quelqu'un d'autre manier cet instrument, pourtant ses gestes sont fluides, appliqués, ses yeux gris fixés sur mes joues qui prennent une jolie teinte rouge sous la couche de mousse blanche qu'il a étalé dessus.

Ses mains sont douces sur mon cou, et je n'ose même pas imaginer un jour où il ne voudra plus de moi. Mais pour l'instant il agit en "amoureux", il me rase, assit sur mes cuisse, avec une attention que je ne mérite pas. Il passe sur mes joues, ma mâchoire, mon menton, le dessus de ma lèvre supérieure. Il laisse ensuite le rasoir dans le lavabo et plonge le nez dans mon cou, comme s'il réclamait un câlin. Je le lui donne, un peu étonné et il relève la tête pour m'embrasser.

**Pov Sherlock **

Comme un chat, je me blottis contre lui et je l'embrasse chastement. Je prends une serviette que j'ai imprégnée d'eau chaude et je la lui passe sur le visage pour apaiser la sensation de feu courant sur la peau après que l'on se soit rasé.

Dans l'armoire, je prends aussitôt un flacon d'après-rasage que j'applique avec douceur sur ses joues, il sent bon, il est bon, il est à moi. Oui, je suis possessif. Après avoir répondu à un autre de mes baisers, il me rappelle que l'on devrait peut-être commencer à faire notre exposé d'histoire pour la semaine prochaine.

C'est pas que ça m'enchante mais c'est vrai que je ne fais jamais mes devoirs mais je ne veux pas le pénaliser alors nous allons aller dans ma chambre, c'est plus pratique pour travailler même si elle est encombrée. Mais au moins, on dispose d'une connexion Internet et de ma bibliothèque.

Tout ce qui recouvrait mon bureau est repoussé dans un coin du gros meuble. Avant que John n'est le temps de glisser dessus , je repousse du pied les tubes à essais vides.

On se met studieusement au travail, même si j'admets passer du temps à observer John et ses mains qui s'activent pour compulser d'épais ouvrages. Je sors mon Waterman de sa trousse de marocain sombre et je noircis mon moleskine de notes sur ce que je trouve pertinent.

C'est parfaitement ennuyeux mais c'est à faire.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• **MAPI **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et pour ce qui est de ce «tout va bien »… il nous faut avouer que ça va bientôt changer.


	26. Après dimanche, il y'a lundi

Un court chapitre mais quelques révélations. Et puis souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire à Martin Freeman qui fête aujourd'hui ses quarante-et-un ans.

* * *

Chapitre 26

**Pov John**

Je sais que Sherlock s'ennuie mais d'une part je sauve mon derrière en faisant nos devoirs, littéralement, (pas que je n'aime pas que Sherlock me fasse l'a...L'amour ? Mais il est assez 'énergique' et si je m'habitue vite à la douleur, j'aimerais néanmoins qu'elle disparaisse.).

D'autre part, si je veux devenir médecin, je dois habituer mon cerveau à travailler et avoir de bon résultat pour ne pas inquiéter oncle Mike. Sans parler d'Harry, mais elle... c'est elle qui m'inquiète. Je continue de m'affairer à notre exposé avec Sherlock qui met du sien, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Je pense soudain à notre retour à l'école. Je sais que ça ne changera pas grand chose, et que Sherlock n'est pas trop du genre à montrer ses sentiments en public, mais je me demande quand même... Est ce que je dois coller officiellement l'étiquette "Gay" sur moi pour le reste de ma scolarité et de mes études ?

Surtout que je ne suis pas gay, c'est juste lui... Rien que lui. Je suis Sherlockophile. Je souris et me reprend. Je me demande si Sherlock pense aux mêmes choses que moi... Enfin, il doit savoir que s'il cherche un baiser, je lui donnerais, quelque soit les circonstances... J'admire ses lèvres et me demande si moi aussi je peux en réclamer un.

**Pov Sherlock**

Je lève la tête et je me tourne vers John qui semble profondément pris dans sa réflexion. Je toussote pour attirer son attention, il est toujours concentré. Je toussote un peu plus fort et cette fois c'est bon, il se tourne vers moi.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Tu sais John, demain, c'est lundi. »

-« J'ai beau pas être un génie, je crois que je suis au courant qu'après dimanche, y'a lundi… » La réplique suinte le sarcasme.

-« Je ne dis pas ça John, mais demain, on retourne au lycée.»

-« Ne me faites pas croire que Sherlock Holmes se soucie maintenant du qu'en dira-t-on… »

-« Non ; mais je me soucie un peu de toi. »

-« Après tout, est-ce que les autres ont besoin de savoir ? »

-« Non, John, ça sera notre secret ! Mais me connaissant, je sais que je serais incapable de garder mes mains pour moi. Parce que tu es beau et que j'aime ce qui est beau. »

-« Et bien, nous nous tairons et si jamais ça venait à se savoir ça décevrait certainement Molly Hooper ! » ajouta-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

-« Molly Hooper ?! »

-« Mais si, la gamine de seconde qui passe tout son temps libre au labo. »

-« Ah, d'accord…qu'est ce qui la décevrait ? »

-« Sherlock ; t'as pas vu qu'elle a un béguin gros comme ça pour toi. La dernier fois que l'on était à la bibliothèque et qu'elle t'a aperçu…elle a eut le rouge qui lui a monté aux joues… »

-« Soit ! Je n'aime pas les filles donc ce n'est pas un problème pour moi… »

-« Sherlock, elle n'a que quinze ans, soit sympa avec elle… »

-« John, j'en ai seize et pourtant personne à part toi n'est sympa avec moi. »

-« Bah quand même, tes parents ou ton frère,… » John nourrit des espoirs infondés.

-« Mycroft est un fouineur, Mère toujours dans mile associations dont il est bien vu d'être la mécène et Père est toujours absent. Il n'y avait que Nathy qui était là pour moi… » Ce n'est pas une critique amère et désabusée mais une constatation.

-« Nathy ? »

-« Oui, Nathy, ou plutôt Nathanaël de Wilde, le parrain de Mycroft, le meilleur ami de Père, le sigisbée de Mère. »

-« Et rien d'autre… ? »


	27. C'est quoi un sigisbée ?

Un nouveau chapitre qui prend tout son temps pour arriver , ce que nous déplorons autant que vous. Mais le temps est rare, l'activité intense.

Et vous êtes géniales, plus de 200 reviews! Merci beaucoup

* * *

Chapitre 27

**Pov John**

-« Si, en fait, mon amant. »

-« Hé, c'est quoi un "sigisbée" ? ... Ton amant ? Le parrain de ton frère ? Mais il avait quel âge ? »

-« Il était un peu plus vieux que mon père, si c'est ce que tu demande, John. »

En voyant que j'ouvrais des yeux ronds, Sherlock soupira et m'expliqua son histoire avec l'ex amant de son père. Bon Dieu. Et dire que je pensais avoir des problèmes. A la fin de son récit, je fronce les sourcils et une migraine pointe à l'horizon de mes pensées...

Je suis content que Sherlock m'ait un peu parlé de lui, et même si le parrain en question mériterait de se faire jeter aux requins pour avoir violé son filleul, et plus que ça, pour l'avoir utilisé comme substitut à son propre père, s'il a prit soin de Sherlock, il mérite un peu de grâce.

Je me demande si je peux prendre Sherlock dans mes bras sans lui donner de raison...

J'ai terriblement envie de le faire...

-« Du coup, Sherlock, c'est quoi un sigisbée ? »

**Pov Sherlock**

- « Si tu veux John, un sigisbée, c'est un peu comme un homme qui s'occupe de ta femme quand tu n'es pas là… »

- « Un amant ? Parce que putain, si t'a le même amant que ton père _et_ ta mère… »

- « Non, juste un type que tu balades en société pour pas être tout seul »

- « Désolé si c'est pas ça, mais ça ressemble sacrément à un bouche-trou… »

-« Oui, un peu. »

-«C'est charmant ! Donc si je récapitule ton histoire : Nathy était le type avec qui couchait ton père avant de se ranger avec ta mère, mère qui à prit le type comme bouche-trou et qui devenu le parrain de ton frère… »

-« Oui, si tu veux, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. »

Pour distraire John qui semble prêt à donner en pâture aux bêtes féroces Nathy ou mon père et qui me regarde avec un air curieux, je me décide à le rediriger vers des activités qu'il est grandement susceptible d'accepter.

Je me rapproche de lui, je l'embrasse, il me regarde, un peu interloqué et je vois presque derrière ses yeux ses interrogations qui semblent briller en lettres de feu : Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il y'a aussi des inquiétudes mais quand il s'apaise un peu, il répond au baiser et ses mains qui fourragent mes cheveux avec vigueur se font possessives, il est possessif, et quelque part moi aussi, donc ça me va vraiment bien.

Je romps le baiser, haletant et je nous entraine vers mon lit où je repousse brusquement tout ce qui traine qui tombe sur le sol dans un fracas amorti par le tapis. Et je reprends là où je m'étais arrêter, je laisse ma main en suspend au dessus du bouton du pantalon de John et d'un regard je lui demande son assentiment.

Il semble un peu réticent et il m'avoue en rougissant et à demi-mots qu'il a encore mal ! Un peu dépité, je lui dis que ce n'est pas un problème mais je ne pense pas moins. Puis je me dis qu'il n'a pas mal à une autre partie de son anatomie. Sur cette illumination dont je lui faire part il se détend et il accepte que je déboutonne son pantalon dont je descends le zip avec précaution.

Je lui abaisse son pantalon et je vais aller chercher un drap de bain que j'installe de telle sorte qu'il pourra se sentir plus libre de se répandre sans risque de tâcher la courtepointe, courtepointe trouée en quelques endroits par mes expériences. Et là, j'ouvre avec précipitation ma chemise que j'envoie dans un coin de la pièce et je suis certain qu'il y'a tant de choses par terre qu'elle ne touchera pas le sol.

Je baisse son sous-vêtement où le désir commence à se manifester timidement, et je commence à le caresser avec mon médius et mon index que j'ai très légèrement enduits de salive et je prends possession de son sexe. Il me regarde, l'air ahuri mais il ne me dit pas d'arrêter donc je poursuis.

Je n'attaque pas de front, je batifole, je m'arrête sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, de l'autre main, je le prends fermement, sans débauche de force inutile toutefois, mais cela de m'affirmer maître et possesseur de sa jouissance. Jouissance qui devrait l'aider à supporter notre retour à l'ennui, l'ennui terrible d'aller au lycée demain face à tous ces idiots.

On essayera de se retrouver mercredi, mais Père et Mère seront là, ce qui est bien problématique mais en attendant, je lui donne cette petite gourmandise, ce petit quelque chose, pour qu'il voit que je ne pense pas que le prendre par derrière pour mon propre plaisir égoïste.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• **MAPI** : Merci pour ta review. Je crois que tout le monde est un peu Sherlockophile …


	28. Je crache le sang

Le grand retour des chapitres de plus de 800 mots...

* * *

Chapitre 28

**Pov John**

Nous sommes lundi.

Je porte les anciens vêtements, ou du moins l'uniforme, de Mycroft et je n'ai que la moitié de mes affaires, ayant dormi chez Sherlock, mais il dit que ça me donne un air... Je ne me souviens plus du mot exacte qu'il a employé, mais en gros, je faisais bien. Comme nous arrivons ensemble, les chuchotements commencent, mais les regards glacés de Sherlock les font taire, du moins en notre présence.

Nous traversons la cour quand j'aperçois un type de mon âge, un peu plus petit que moi mais que je n'ai jamais vu. Il est entièrement habillé de noir, et parle avec deux géants, un roux et un brun... Lestrade nous rejoins pour discuter, je l'aime bien, il est le seul qui parle un peu à Sherlock en dehors de moi sans le traiter de monstre ou de cinglé.

Je lui demande qui c'est, il me dit qu'il est scolarisé ici, normalement, mais qu'il ne vient jamais en cours, et qu'il ne se présente au Lycée que pour parler aux deux. Sherlock hausse les épaules alors que le brun en noir le fixe, et m'entraine vers la salle de cour. Nous nous asseyons, enfin, il s'assoit et je souffre, et nous commençons notre journée.

**Pov ?**

Sa jambe me frappe violemment le ventre alors que je suis recroquevillé par terre. Ses copains rigolent alors que je les regarde avec rancœur. Ils sont si vulgaires, si pathétiques... Ses cheveux blonds gominés, ses tâches de rousseur, son sourire méchant, il est le plus stupide des êtres qui n'aient jamais croisés mon chemin. Et cette douleur lancinante qui envahie mon ventre, ce gout de fer qui envahis ma bouche...

Je crache le sang et il s'arrête net. Tsss. Quel pitoyable spécimen de l'espèce dominante de la planète. Oui, c'est bien des bactéries dont je parle. Il glousse mal à l'aise, il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, je me redresse et ricane. Alors Powers, tu as peur de quoi ? Du sang ou de te faire renvoyer ? Ça me vaut un poing.

Mais mes yeux ne fléchissent pas. Il le paiera. Quand j'en aurais les moyens. Dans un mois, quand il sera là, lui, Powers paiera. La sonnerie retenti et ils me laissent sur le carreau.

C'était il y a deux ans, déjà... Aujourd'hui, je suis venu, pas pour les cours, mais j'ai vu quelqu'un, aujourd'hui, quelqu'un qui me ressemble beaucoup...

**Pov Sherlock **

Je peux reprocher beaucoup de choses à Mycroft mais s'il a bien une chose pour lui, c'est qu'il sait s'habiller. Et John en profite, parce qu'il porte son uniforme qui tombe même mieux que celui que l'on lui avait fournit à son arrivé à Barts.

Et puis, je me suis réservé la possibilité de choisir ses sous-vêtements, et du maillot de corps blanc qui met en évidence le fait que mon ami ait fait plus d'exercice que moi au slip, parce qu'il ne veut pas entendre parler de boxers, de soie rouge, qui montre que certaines personnes ont été mieux dotées que d'autres, je salive d'avance.

Des pensées très peu chastes et encore moins pures m'envahissent et je me sens rapidement à l'étroit dans mon propre sous-vêtement. Diable, je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions et de mon corps, mais quand je me rappelle de notre week-end, il est plus que difficile de résister.

Mais mes ardeurs se refroidissent dès que j'aperçois un mec bizarre dans la cour, il est avec Wilkes et Moran et Dieu seul sait, s'il existe, combien je les exècre. Ils ont déjà essayés de me coincer dans les toilettes et ils m'ont plus ou moins molesté après que j'ai plus ou moins mis le lycée au courant de leur «relation».

En public, ils s'assuraient de jouer les gros bras, montrant clairement et ostensiblement qu'ils n'étaient pas des _faggots_, ç'aurait pu être concluant, si je ne les avaient vu entrain de se violenter intiment dans les douches des vestiaires.

La sonnerie retentit dans la cour d'honneur et nous rentrons dans la classe sous les regards inquisiteurs des idiots habituels mais ils cessent dès que je fais clairement comprendre d'une œillade assassine que si un regard pouvait tuer, il n'y aurait plus grand monde pour en témoigner.

Une fois assit à ma place habituelle, quatrième rang, table de droite, celle avec une petite griffure juste en haut à gauche, je m'installe en position semi-avachie, Mrs Turner n'ose pas me le reprocher, elle sait surement, la faible idiote, que mon français est meilleur que le sien. Quand j'étais enfant, Bonne-Maman Blanche insistait pour nous parler dans la langue de Victor Hugo, m'appelant _mon petit_.

Mycroft me rappelle souvent qu'il est devenu bilingue à 9 ans et deux mois, moi je n'ai pas réussi avant mes 9 ans et trois mois, mais je lui fais souvenir que j'ai su jouer le tiers de l'œuvre de Sarasate avant qu'il n'ai fini les Nocturnes de Chopin.

Mais bon, il ne vient plus mettre son parapluie dans mes affaires depuis que son contrat dans le service de Peter Guillam à été renouvelé et qu'il couche avec Lestrade. Loué soit le MI6 et le fils du flic, j'ai presque envie de dire.

A côté de moi, John s'installe avec précaution, les traits encore un peu tendus et il extirpe avec difficultés sa trousse de son sac. Il me regarde et je lui fais un petit clin d'œil discret mais entendu quand je vois la DEL bleue de mon téléphone s'allumer, j'ai reçu un nouveau message.

Mais de qui ? Mycroft préfère téléphoner, Lestrade sait que je suis en cours, John est juste à côté, Mère et Père ne connaissent même pas mon numéro, allons bon, je n'aime pas jouer aux devinettes et sous le regard scandalisé de John, je consulte ma messagerie.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• **Neko **: Merci pour ta review et dis-toi que tu ne sais pas tout sur Nathy…un bonus , un jour, t'en dira plus.

• **Guest** : Merci pour ta review. Et non ils ne sont pas brouillés.

• **Tristana **: Merci pour ta review.


	29. Noble descendant des Holmes

Chat et Emmy n'ont pas abandonner cette fic mais un manque de temps criant fait que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire autant que nous le voulions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons essayer de remédier à la situation prestement. En vous souhaitant malgré ce court chapitre, un très bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 29

**Pov John**

Sherlock viens de recevoir un texto, et, comme d'habitude devrais-je dire, il se cache à peine pour le regarder. De toute façon, les profs sont toujours tous terrorisé par lui...

Je me penche pour voir le contenu du message...

« Je te salue, toi noble descendant des Holmes !

Que dirais tu de Jouer avec moi ? »

Le mail est théâtral, et pas signé. Je vois mon amant haussé un sourcil et prendre un air amusé. Il me montre la majuscule à "Jouer", et m'explique très doctement que cette personne est visiblement très intelligente et s'ennuie comme lui. De plus elle à un très bon réseau d'information ou elle cache bien son jeu parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui il peut bien s'agir, et qu'il ne donne son numéro de portable à personne. Je me souviens vaguement que si, moi je dois avoir le sien...

-« Toi c'est spécial, John. »

Je hoche la tête et vois le regard suppliant du prof à mon égard. J'ai pitié de lui, chuchote à Sherlock qu'on va finir renvoyés... Il jette nonchalamment au professeur un regard hautain et pour moi qui sais qui le regarde, je le vois rentrer dans ses chaussures.

Mais mon amant me fait la grâce de comprendre malgré tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas intéressé qu'on doit déconcentrer les autres. Le cours reprend jusqu'à la pause et je vois mon voisin de table répondre plus discrètement au texto.

**Pov Sherlock**

Le message est assez curieux, rien ne semble indiquer sa provenance, il me semble qu'il doit s'agir de l'un de ces textos 'flash' qui ne sont pas stockés sur le téléphone. Si c'est le cas, il ne devrait pas tarder à disparaître de l'écran de mon BlackBerry.

Moralité, c'est quelqu'un qui doit en savoir un minimum dans le domaine et qui en plus de cela doit avoir une taupe bien placée pour que mon numéro lui ait été révélé. Ensuite, pour qu'il me convie à un « Jeu », il doit soit penser que je lui suis inférieur soit qu'il croit que je suis son égal.

On ne joue pas avec quelqu'un qui va nous battre. Il pense qu'il peut me battre. Il me qualifie de noble, alors il ne me connait pas si bien que ça. Mes arrière-grands-parents paternels étaient de modestes propriétaires terriens du Sussex donc je ne suis pas noble.

En revanche, nous descendons bien de Vernet, le célèbre peintre français. Mais ceci par Grand-Mère Blanche. Là est la seule trace approchant de près ou de loin la noblesse dans la famille Holmes. Je cherche ensuite, l'emphase sur le 'J'm'en dis long. Il a des troubles quant à sa personnalité.

Au fur et à mesure que mes déductions progressent, j'en fais part à John qui semble vouloir que je me taise, je ne sais pas ce qu'il craint, mais c'est futile. De lui parler de mon avancé en précipite la fin et je sais maintenant qui est l'auteur du texto.

Jouer avec lui, me suggère que l'on s'est déjà jouer de lui, il s'agit donc d'une victime, victime de qui, je ne peux pas le déterminer. Il a également une stylistique assez ampoulée que l'on peut retrouver dans des langues comme le gaélique primitif.

Il a assez de compétences pour se procurer mon numéro, il sait que je serais happé par sa proposition, parce qu'il sait que je m'ennuie, alors il doit être mon égal dans une certaine mesure ou plutôt dans la démesure.

Et la solution s'impose d'elle-même à mon esprit.


	30. Ce n'était qu'un extra

** Merci beaucoup de votre patience, vous avez énormément de mérite. **

**Voici un trentième chapitre longuement attendu :) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Pov John**

Sherlock semble enthousiasmé par quelque chose... Mais il ne me dit plus rien, donc je ne demande pas. Si je dois savoir quelque chose, Sherlock me le dira, non ? Après ce que nous avons vécus...

Je me sens bizarre. Depuis que Sherlock à fait taire les moqueries, plus un geste d'affection... Enfin, je sais qu'il n'est pas démonstratif. Que son affection, il me la montre en m'expliquant. N'empêche. La journée se passe lentement, exactement comme celles d'avant qu'on soit devenu…

Le cerveau de Sherlock change souvent de centre d'intérêt à un autre... je devrais le savoir, pourtant... Ce soir-là, je rentre tout seul chez moi. Sherlock a passé la journée à vérifier ses textos... Comme une jeune fille en fleurs. Alors que je sens encore ce qu'il m'a fait au fond de moi... Et si je n'étais vraiment qu'un passe-temps pour lui ?

Bon, il dirait lui-même que c'est un honneur de réussir à lui faire passer le temps, mais...Bah. Il faut bien que j'accepte que Sherlock ne soit jamais à moi tout entier pour toujours. Ni même qu'il ne prétendra l'être. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chances en amour.

A oncle Mike qui me demande comme c'est passé mon Weekend, je dis que c'était pas mal...

Pas mal...

C'était extraordinaire. Il s'est passé tant de choses...

Mais il faut que je me résigne : c'est n'était qu'un extra, je suis redevenu ordinaire aux yeux de l'adolescent que j'aime.

**Pov Sherlock**

L'irlandais et son message ont été clairs et nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. Parce que même si j'ai cruellement manqué d'entrainement dans le domaine, je crois que je peux me montrer plus brillant que ce petit joueur.

Mais avant d'aller répondre franchement à sa proposition, je dois m'organiser, mettre en place une stratégie et surtout m'assurer une position de repli et une protection contre toute intrusion dans mon esprit.

Avant, il me faut envisager toutes les possibilités quand à ce que peut être ce drôle de jeu. Bon, d'abord définissons ce que peut-être un jeu. Je ne dois écarter aucune éventualité car la vérité est forcément ce qui, même improbable, reste quand on a éliminé l'impossible.

Un jeu peut être un divertissement ou une activité physique ou intellectuelle que l'on fait dans le seul but de s'amuser.

Il peut aussi s'agir d'une activité organisée par un système de règles définissant des gagnants et des perdants et lui veut que je perde, que je perde le jeu ou que je perde la face. Listons aussi les expressions mentionnant le terme jeu : Jeux Olympiques, jeux de société, jeux de cartes, jeux à boire.

Jeux Olympiques, ça me rappelle ce type, Powers, qui s'entrainait pour les Jeux Olympiques avant de mourir subitement, j'avais voulu enquêter mais on ne m'avait pas permis de le faire. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que les inspecteurs de Scotland Yard ont de plus que moi ...

En fait, je crois plutôt que j'ai des qualités qui leur manquent cruellement, parce que ces idiots voient mais n'observent pas. Ils sont presque aveugles, c'est affligeant. Enfin bon, un jour j'espère que je pourrais remédier à la situation.

Jeux de société, comme le Cluedo ou les jeux de cartes, tout ce que j'abhorre dans les jeux de société, c'est le principe même qu'il faille sociabiliser et puis les règles sont idiotes : le Cluedo n'envisage pas l'option suicide.

**POV M :**

Jim était tout sourire. Il avait réussi à capter l'attention de son fou. Le cavalier suivrait. Il n'avait plus qu'à envoyer sa reine s'assurer que tout était bien en place. Et il gagnerait la partie sans même que lui, le Roi, n'ait à bouger.

Il adorait ça. Jouer. Mais maintenant, il avait quelqu'un qui pouvait rendre la partie intéressante, qui pouvait le mettre en échec, et ça, l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines, c'était plus jouissif que n'importe quelle drogue.

Il commencerait par des problèmes pas trop dur, en lui donnant un peu de temps quand même, parce que bon, le petit Sherlock Holmes avait bien peu l'habitude de déduire, malgré son énorme potentiel. Ce fait là, par contre, l'agaçait profondément.

Holmes n'était pas prêt pour les grandes choses qu'il avait prévus pour lui. Il allait l'échauffer, l'entrainer pendant quelques semaines pour qu'il le devienne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déçoive. Il roula sur le canapé de cuir et entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-« Sebastiaaaannn, j'ai envie... »

Il entendit un petit soupire et le roux vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-« Et tu as envie de quoi, exactement, Jim ? »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit. Moran était... Athlétique, discret, fort, précis, prudent... Le compagnon parfait pour toutes ses activités. Il n'aimait pas l'autre Sébastien. Mais il était utile pour l'économie et les suivis de marchés.

Il détestait qu'ils couchent ensemble, Moran était sien ! Mais si pour l'instant il lui tolérait ses écarts, le jour de la majorité du roux, il lui interdirait définitivement les relations avec un autre ! Celui-ci le savait et en profitait joyeusement. Même s'il savait aussi qu'en ce moment, son amant avait flashé sur un grand brun aux yeux clairs...

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, c'était juste qu'ils s'étaient toujours connu, Jim l'avait toujours considéré comme sa propriété, et il n'y avait jamais vu aucun inconvénient, Jim pensait toujours à tout, il n'y avait rien à contester. Il l'aidait, lui donnait des idées des fois, quand il le pouvait. Ce qui était rare. Mais bon.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux depuis quelques minutes quand Sebastian secoua la tête et reposa sa question. Jim sorti de sous le canapé une paire de menotte et un fouet... Moran fit la moue, le brun aussi, et ils finirent par jeter tout matériel au loin pour retrouver des relations plus animales et plus naturelles.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**•** MAPI : Merci pour ta review, nous espérons que cette suite satisfait tes attentes.

**•** tristana : Merci pour ta review, nous ne te détromperons pas.


	31. Bedford,comté de Bedford,Virginie

**Voilà enfin la suite que vous attendez vaillamment et depuis longtemps. Vous avez beaucoup de mérite et nous vous souhaitons,Chat et moi, une bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 31

**Pov John**

Sherlock ne me parle presque plus, entièrement plongé dans ses réflexions. Cet irlandais comme Sherlock en parle à des effets fastes et néfastes... Faste parce que Sherlock ne cherche plus à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

Néfaste parce que Sherlock ne s'intéresse plus du tout à moi. Ça me manque un peu. Il me manque un peu. Beaucoup. Je soupire.

Son nom résonne dans ma tête, à midi, je le quitte pour aller voir la psychologue et lui faire mon rapport hebdomadaire mais il ne s'en aperçoit pas. Ou n'y accorde pas d'importance. J'avale douloureusement en ne le voyant même pas lever les yeux quand je pars.

* * *

_Deux ans plus tôt_

_8h30—23 mai 2010 — Bedford, Comté de Bedford, Virginie._

Un homme blond d'environ cinquante ans vient de sortir de son lit, il a revêtu une robe de chambre bleu nuit sur un pyjama de soie un peu froissé et avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il va ramasser son courrier et son journal sur son paillasson comme il le fait tous les matins depuis qu'il a emménagé ici, il y'a presque deux ans.

Pour une fois, il reçoit une lettre qui n'est pas une facture ou du courrier provenant de ses amis restés au pays. L'enveloppe est assez banale voire franchement quelconque mais la lettre en elle-même est plus intéressante.

Le papier est assez épais, mais de qualité moyenne, une pie en filigrane, la lettre est dépourvue d'entête et un autre que lui aurait pu vraiment la prendre très mal mais dans l'exil qu'il s'est lui-même imposé, il n'a vraiment pas le loisir de faire le difficile :

_Monsieur, _

_Je vous écris cette lettre que vous lirez peut-être si vous avez le temps. En effet, je ne suis pas sans supposer que vous devez avoir un emploi du temps assez chargé. Car pour pouvoir produire un article aussi complet que celui que vous avez publié le mois précédent dans les __Annals__ of __Dermatology__._

_Vous parliez des propriétés de l'huile d'onagre pour le traitement de l'eczéma, ce qui m'a vraiment intéressé mais je trouve que votre article manque quand même de profondeur quant aux effets néfastes possibles. Je sais qu'ils existent et je vous en veux de ne pas en avoir parlé._

_Vous donnez aussi des exemples de culture dans votre propre jardin et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous mettiez quelques échantillons à ma disposition, histoire de pouvoir mener mes propres expériences. _

_Car, sachez Monsieur que mon esprit scientifique est sur sa faim car vous n'avez pas su totalement donner réponses à mes questions et je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout rester sur ma faim. Répondez-moi par retour de courrier, le plus rapidement possible. _

_James Moriarty _

* * *

**Pov Sherlock**

Cette affaire requière ma plus totale attention. J'ai commencé à faire une liste de victimes potentielles et il s'agissait probablement d'un sportif ou de quelqu'un qui s'entretenait particulièrement le corps.

J'en suis donc arrivé à déduire qu'il s'agissait de Carl Powers. Quand j'étais au collège on le connaissait comme une brute mais aussi pour être l'un des champions locaux de natation. La théorie du sportif peut coller. Et puis sa mort liée à son produit contre l'eczéma…c'est absolument grotesque

Je crois avoir trouvé l'assassin, le lieu et la victime, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver l'arme du crime et j'aurais gagné cette partie de Cluedo infernale. Par contre, j'ai un curieux pressentiment qui me dit que je ne vais pas trouver ça de suite.

Parce que s'il s'agit de quelque chose d'aussi indétectable que de la toxine botulique ou du cyanure de potassium, je vais avoir du mal à le prouver. Surtout si je n'ai pas accès au labo de l'hôpital. Si je me souviens bien, l'oncle de John, Mike Stamford, y travaille donc je pourrais essayer de m'arranger.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• **MAPI** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tu as raison de ne pas essayer de changer le cours de l'histoire, Chat et Emmy resteront sadiques jusqu'au bout.


	32. Même moi je le trouve glacial

Nous avons tardé à publier la suite, nous en sommes plus que conscientes... Ne nous en voulez pas trop, ne nous envoyer pas un snipper, nous avons les moyens de le contrer. (Nous parlons du fin fond de notre bunker enseveli sous la neige de Laponie...).

Nous avons toutes les deux été plus qu'occupées et l'inspiration nous a fuie assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que nous finissions par la rattraper, l'attacher à une chaise dans la cave de notre bunker lapon.

Plus sérieusement, nous vous présentons nos plus plates excuses et espérons que vous aimerez ce chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture... une review :3 si vous croyez qu'on le mérite malgré tout...:) Merci de tout cœur pour les ajouts en favori et les abonnements ça fait toujours très plaisir et surtout d'être toujours là au rendez-vous.

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

* * *

**Pov John **

Je regarde mes mains, vieille habitude. Elles tremblent. Ça avait diminué et ça reprend. Comme mes cauchemars. Comme le cours normal d'une vie ordinaire. Depuis deux jours, Sherlock est absorbé dans ses réflexions et ne remarque pas quand je le laisse pour rentrer chez Oncle Mike.

Tout à l'heure il m'a demandé si je pouvais avoir la permission de mon oncle pour qu'il fasse des recherches dans le labo de l'hôpital. J'ai dit que j'essaierai…John Watson l'outil bien utile. _Outil_, c'est encore pire que jouet. Je me sens froid de l'intérieur. Peut-être que j'ai juste halluciné tout ce que nous ou plutôt tout ce que j'ai vécu ces jours-là.

Peut-être qu'après tout je me suis fait des illusions et que je ne suis que le bouche-trou de Sherlock. Je me sens mal. Mon épaule me lance et je soupire. Cette claudication m'excède, me fait souffrir et me rend aussi pitoyable à mes propres yeux qu'aux yeux des autres. Ma lenteur aussi. Sherlock ne m'attend plus dans les couloirs.

Il va trop vite pour tout bien voir mais il y'a des choses que l'on voudrait mieux éviter de voir. Moi par exemple. Je me sens faible et vieux, malade. Si mon ancien moi me croisait dans la rue, il ne me reconnaîtrait pas.

Je me sens vide. D'abord Papa et Maman, Harry qui s'enfonce comme moi dans la douleur de son côté et maintenant c'est au tour de Sherlock de me laisser. Ce doit être moi le problème. Mes mains se crispent sur mes cuisses. Tant pis. Je ne le laisserais pas seul pour autant. Je dois veiller sur lui. Je le regarde. Il pianote sur son BlackBerry. Il cherche à retrouver l'auteur du premier message je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fous à vrai dire. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal.

**Pov Sherlock **

John a accepté nous voilà partis pour le labo. Sur un ton que même moi je trouve glacial, il me redonne ses recommandations : je ne dois pas tout toucher, je ne dois pas provoquer le personnel du labo et croire qu'ils sont à ma disposition, je ne dois pas jouer les divas et croire que l'on est là pour accomplir chacun de mes désirs. Je ne fais que le citer.

Une fois arrivés au CHU, je me précipite et je me saisis d'une paire de gants sous le regard outragé d'une laborantine. Encore une idiote celle-là. J'extirpe de ma sacoche les échantillons que j'ai amené pour analyse détaillée, je n'ai qu'une demi-heure devant moi, il faut que je fasse vite mais je ne dois pas non plus précipité les réactions, ce sans quoi cela pourrait fausser les résultats, ce qui serait plus que déplorable.

Je m'empare d'un tube à essai que je remplis de plusieurs substances et je sais déjà que je peux abandonner toute tentative de trouver la toxine _Chondrodendron tomentosum_, je ne pense pas que mon adepte du grand jeu soit un amateur de quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire et banal que du curare. A tout hasard, je fais le test concernant _Rhododendron ponticum_. Mais les deux se révèlent négatifs. Je m'y attendais un peu.

Et alors que je commence à m'interroger sur la potentielle possibilité de toxine botulique, qui pourrait très bien passer inaperçue vu qu'il n'y a pas de test pour ce genre de chose à ma disposition. Interrompu dans mes cogitations par le bip sonore de mon portable que je vais demander à John de me donner, je me rends compte que je suis maintenant presque seul dans le laboratoire et surtout que John n'est plus dans mon champ de vision.

_Si tu trouves, nous pourrons passer à la deuxième petite énigme que j'ai préparée pour toi. Dépêches toi de finir celle-là, il serait dommage que le petit J.W. fasse les frais de ce petit jeu, tu ne trouves pas ? M. _

Il est passé aux menaces et je ne cache pas mon désarroi, où est John ? Il faut que je le sache, ce sans quoi je n'arriverais à rien, j'ai besoin de lui. Et dire qu'il croit que je l'ignore depuis que j'ai reçu le premier message de Jim. Alors que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui plus que jamais. Et puis, j'ai envie de lui, mais ça il ne faut pas lui dire.

Je sors précipitamment du labo, remettant tout ce que j'ai utilisé dans un ordre sommaire et je cours vers l'accueil de l'hôpital où je m'attends à le retrouver, mais il n'est pas là, il n'est pas non plus à la cafétéria, ni même encore dans le grand hall et la cour intérieure. Où peut-il bien être ? Est-ce que Jim aurait mis ses menaces à exécution ?

**POV John **

Je suis sorti de mes pensées sur le parking par l'arrivée d'un texto. C'est Greg. Il demande l'aide de Sherlock pour une affaire sur laquelle son père enquête : un de nos camarade de classe, Jabez Wilson, a été retrouvé mort dans les toilettes du second étage. Aucun indice, apparemment… Et pourtant, Greg n'est pas un idiot… Je ne connais pas son père pour le jugé, mais s'ils demandent Sherlock, ce doit être important. Je retourne au labo que je trouve vide, laissé en plan. Avec toutes ses fioles, le microscope, les boites à pétri … Tout Sherlock ça. Et il a oublié son écharpe. Bon dieu… Je la mets autour de mon cou pour ne pas l'oublier moi aussi et puis m'occupe de nettoyer le bordel de mon… Non. De Sherlock.

Je regarde mon portable : Greg nous demande si nous arrivons bientôt. Qu'il contacte Sherlock directement, je peux pas tout faire !

**POV Sherlock**

J'arrive dans le labo, le souffle court, j'ai couru jusqu'ici et enfin, face à un évier plus tellement plus tellement blanc, je retrouve un John plus que furieux. Avec mon écharpe autour du cou. Pourquoi ? Il semble me reprocher d'avoir laissé la pièce dans un chaos absolu mais s'il savait que j'ai fait ça parce que je croyais qu'il était en danger mortel…

Quoique vu les rides qui apparaissent sur son front, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il sera disposé à m'écouter et effectivement dès que j'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire combien j'ai eu peur, il me coupe et me tend son portable et me montre le message de Lestrade l'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai à peine eu le temps de le lire. Mais il faut que je revienne au lycée. Vite.

**POV John **

Nous repartons pour le Lycée, qui n'est qu'à vingt minutes de _tube_, et Sherlock manque de tomber en courant dans les escaliers. Je suis derrière, ralenti par ma jambe raide, je le rattrape par la ceinture juste à temps avant qu'il ne dégringole et ne se casse quelque chose. Il ne prend que cinq minutes pour se reprendre et se ralentir, et me regarde.

-Je peux pas courir aussi vite que toi.

-C'est Psychosomatique, John.

-Et ta connerie, elle est quoi, hein, Sherlock ? !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, je reprends ma descente vers le métro. Il ne dit plus rien de tout le trajet et moi non plus. Je lui en veux de me négliger, après m'avoir fait tant espérer. J'ai toujours son écharpe autour du cou en plus…

Nous arrivons au Lycée, et je remarque qu'il fait au moins attention où il met les pieds. Il est accueilli avec des regards curieux par les hommes du père de Lestrade, mais s'absorbe tout de suite dans tout ce qu'il voit.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

• Ted : We are sorry to say, Ted, that a translation of the story isn't planned yet. But if you find an English-speaking person willingful to translate it into the language you both speak, it would be delightful. As long as Chat and I get credit for the story, of course.

• MAPI : Merci pour ta review. Je ne dirais rien de plus, sans cela ma collègue d'écriture me tue sur place si je donne trop d'indices.

• Klein : Merci pour tes reviews.


	33. Changements dans le Modus Operandi

Nos remerciements à MAPI et vous toutes pour nous avoir permis d'atteindre les 300 reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 33

**Pov Sherlock : **

Corps boursoufflé, apparemment, a vomis, présence non sans raison du corps dans les toilettes, et visiblement pas que pour vomir. Traits du visage paralysés, membres raides malgré le peu de temps écoulé depuis la mort, je relève ses manches en fronçant le nez pour observer ses bras. Je sors ma loupe de poche et je constate la présence de toutes petites marques dans le repli de son coude.

Jabez Wilson n'a pas l'apparence d'un Junkie pourtant, et il n'était pas le genre de personne à se piquer, il avait tout pour lui : capitaine du club d'échec, vice-président de l'association culturel… Largué par sa copine il y a deux semaines. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir contre lui, car ce n'est pas un suicide, c'est évident.

Je fais par de ces conclusions au père de Greg Lestrade et sort, John à ma suite.

Le message de Moriarty me trotte toujours dans la tête. J'aurais pu empêcher ça. En arrivant dix minutes plus tôt, et en lui apportant l'aide respiratoire dont il avait besoin. Mais tout compte fait, cela m'as apporté la preuve que j'avais raison dans l'affaire Powers.

Empoisonnements à la toxine botulique. Il a pu se la procurer sur internet et pour Powers, il s'est servi de sa crème pour l'eczéma, comme je le pensais après ma première enquête, il y a deux ans. Quoique cette fois-ci, il a procédé par injection. Pourquoi ce changement dans le _modus operandi_ ? Peut-être que c'est pour une autre raison qu'il a tué Wilson ? S'il l'avait juste tué pour m'avertir qu'il ne connait plus de limites et qu'il va récidiver.

Une question reste en suspens quand bien des points obscurs ont été éclaircis : qui a pu renseigner Moriarty aussi efficacement sur les modes d'administration et les effets de la toxine botulique ? Internet ne donne pas ce genre de renseignements et puis, je ne pense pas que Jim ait accès à une bibliothèque spécialisée dans le médical.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que la crème de Powers n'allait pas causer une réaction complétement différente de ce qu'il escomptait ? Je dois savoir… Il me faut l'avis d'un médecin, ou mieux encore d'un dermatologue. Je crois que John a reçu quelques-uns des manuels de médecine qu'il avait commandés en vue de la préparation du concours de sa fac.

**POV John**

Sherlock sort de ses pensées, nous sommes dans la cour du lycée. On est mardi, mais les élèves ont été renvoyés chez eux depuis la découverte du corps.

Il se retourne vers moi et me demande si j'ai bien reçu les livres que j'ai commandés pour mes études et s'il peut venir les consulter chez moi. J'accepte d'un hochement vague de tête, ma foi. J'aurais eu un peu peur d'accepter avant, mais Sherlock ne fait plus gaffe à mon cas. Et puis il n'y a rien dans ma chambre, elle est impersonnelle au possible. Il n'y a guère que ma canne. Mon laptop, et puis… Mh… Mais Sherlock n'a pas besoin de savoir pour la dernière chose.

Du reste, il s'installe au bureau et épluche mes livres sans même regarder autour de lui. Je me sens encore plus rejeté, trahit. C'est plus ou moins moi qui ai commencé à être en froid ouvert avec lui, mais il n'essaye même pas de faire un pas vers moi. Je suis sur un tabouret, à côté de lui et pourtant si loin. Dehors, la pluie tombe doucement, je regarde les formes rebondie des nuages gris à travers la vitre, et puis je me lève pour allumer la lumière.

Sherlock n'a pas bougé.

Connard. Même inconsciemment, je prends soin de lui, qu'il ne s'abîme pas les yeux et je n'ai pas un regard. Je soupire et m'allonge sur mon lit, croise les bras derrière la tête et ferme les yeux. Je me sens un peu nostalgique. Comment j'ai pu croire un instant qu'il savait même ce que c'était que l'amour ? Il ne l'a jamais éprouvé, il m'a demandé ma définition. Mais la définition de l'amour doit être personnelle. Et elle change même en fonction de la personne aimée.

Et moi, est ce que j'aime Sherlock ?

J'aime savoir qu'il me regarde, quand il me touche, quand il me parles, quand je peux être sur que je suis le seul avec qui il s'emballe comme il le fait. Je l'aime, oui. J'aurais envie qu'il m'aime aussi, je veux le protéger, prendre soin de lui et le rendre aussi heureux que possible, mais en ce moment, il se conduit en salopard alors tout ce qui pourrait venir de moi du fond du cœur serait un coup dans le nez. Je sens le lit qui s'affaisse, j'ouvre les yeux surprit. Je croise le regard bleu de Sherlock au moment où ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je fronce les sourcils sans répondre au baiser.

Il se recule un peu, hésitant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas, John ?

-Rien.

-Tu mens.

-…

Non. Je sais que je fais ma diva, après tout je sais que Sherlock est comme ça, j'ai accepté de l'aimer en connaissance de cause. Mais des fois, j'ai envie de l'envoyer chier, de lui dire que s'il a juste besoin de se défouler sexuellement, y a des personnes dont c'est le boulot pour l'aider.

Parce qu'il le mérite, qu'il joue avec moi. Alors moi je peux bien lui rendre la pareille, non ?

* * *

Culture:

Le concours d'entrée en école de médecine au Royaume-Uni est très sélectif et nécessite beaucoup de préparation. En effet contrairement à la France c'est l'entrée qui est sélective et le nombre d'élus est faible. Il faut vraiment en vouloir et il est très valorisé d'avoir une expérience professionnelle préalable dans le domaine médical. Pour ce qui est des RAMCs, nous n'avons pas encore fait la recherche.


	34. Le Tigre

Un nouveau chapitre...c'est pas croyable...merci de votre patience

* * *

Chapitre 34

**Pov Sherlock**

- John, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne sais pas encore lire dans les pensées, tu sais. avouais-je

- Ah Mister Genius ne sait pas encore lire dans les pensées, comme c'est dommage! dit-il sur un ton sarcastique et cassant que je ne lui connais pas alors je ne réponds pas.

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes ne sais plus quoi dire ... même ton père a eu plus d'égards pour moi ! Il sort subitement, me repoussant sur le lit, je cherche à assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire et ce qu'il sous-entend.

John partait à grandes enjambés, comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit peut-il aller aussi vite. Ça c'est un mystère que je ne suis pas prêt de résoudre.

Entre temps, j'envoie un sms à Lestrade pour faire rapport de ce que j'ai découvert sur le corps de Jabez Wilson et les conclusions qui vont avec, soit l'empoisonnement à la toxine botulique.

Son père va être mis au courant comme prévu et les journaux pourront faire leurs choux gras de l'affaire : _Meurtre au Lycée Saint-Barthélemy !_ _L'Assassin est au Lycée ! _Et bien d'autres unes toutes aussi pitoyables les unes que les autres.

J'avais l'intention de rentrer aussi chez moi mais j'ai finalement suivi John presque inconsciemment. Nous sommes déjà dans Montague Street et il traverse au pas de charge Russel Square Gardens. Je remarque que sa claudication est revenue, une preuve de plus que c'est psychosomatique, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être assez véloce.

Il me faudra me réfugier dans une ruelle avant qu'il me voit. C'est tout dans mon intérêt qu'il ne me voit pas sinon je ne donne pas bien cher de ma peau. Il me détesterait, me disant que je ne dois pas le considérer comme mon petit chien, que la prochaine fois si je veux vraiment être au courant de ce qu'il fait, je n'aurais qu'à lui placer une balise GPS sur le dos comme on le fait pour traquer des animaux.

Et puis que ma prochaine folie ça sera de le suivre même quand il ira aux toilettes, me disant que je suis un idiot de _stalker_ qui ne lui laisse pas la possibilité d'avoir une vie privée. Il va m'en vouloir à mort, c'est certain. Mais il disparait soudainement sans que je sache vraiment où il est passé. Je n'ai eu que le temps de voir un éclair roux.

Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse du Tigre ? Et j'entends crier. C'est donc bien le Tigre. Mais personne d'autre que moi est susceptible de l'entendre tout enfermés qu'ils sont dans leurs habitacles de voiture ou leur casque connectés à leurs MP3s.

**Pov John**

Je ne voulais pas être aussi blessant, mais... J'ai eu mal à la tête et au cœur toute la journée. Et il ne l'a pas remarqué. Alors pourquoi maintenant, hein ? Parce que je suis son bibliothécaire personnel ? Qu'avec moi il n'a pas besoin de toutes les simagrées qu'il emploie avec les autres ?

J'en viens même à penser que Sherlock n'a pas besoin de moi. Il n'a même pas besoin d'ami. Il a besoin d'outils. De personnes utiles, qui peuvent le suivre et lui rendre service à tout moment sans faillir. Ce que je ne suis pas. Mais primo, il n'a personne d'autre que moi sous la main, et je lui suis fidèle. Il m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui exprès... Exprès. Il a tout calculé depuis le début.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas me convaincre que c'est faux. Ça lui ressemble tellement, et c'est l'image qu'il souhaite donner de lui aux autres, plus que tout au monde. Un génie froid et calculateur. Il veut briller dans le monde, que tout le monde le voit, et peu importe à quel prix.

Non, contre la partie de moi qui est toujours sienne. Non. Sherlock est bien comme ça, mais il n'a pas pu calculer cela à ce point-là...Je crois bien qu'il en est capable pourtant.

Mais tu sais bien qu'au fond il n'est qu'un gosse en manque d'affection... Tu peux le changer, John, tu peux le réchauffer un peu... Après tout, il te le doit bien, non ? S'il a joué avec tes sentiments, tu as bien le droit de jouer avec les siens, de le faire tourner en bourrique, de le faire tomber pour toi...

Oui, mais comment ?

J'aimerais tellement que Sherlock m'aime comme moi je l'aime, avec autant de dévouement et de tendresse... Tss... Sherlock n'a de tendresse qu'avec ses tubes à essais, et de dévouement qu'envers la science.

John, voyons, fais la voix de maman dans ma tête, me reprochant ces mauvaises pensées. Je suis dehors, il n'a pas jugé utile de me rattraper... La pluie tombe, drue, dure, glacée dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux me brulent... Maman... Je n'aurais plus jamais ma mère pour moi... Celle de Sherlock est froide et distante avec lui. J'ai envie de courir jusqu'à leur manoir pour lui hurler que quand elle sera morte et qu'elle n'aura jamais donné d'amour à qui que ce soit, ces putains de relations ne lui serviront à rien !

Je serre les poings et marche un peu sous la pluie après les avoir enfoncés dans mes poches. Soudain, une main m'attrape, me tire dans une ruelle alors qu'une autre se plaque sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Mon dos cogne brutalement un mur de briques de la rue.

-Chhh, me fait un grand roux... Sébastian Moran, pour te servir, mon joli... Enfin, non, pas tout à fait pour te servir toi. Ne te débats pas.

J'obéis, attendant une faille. Il relâche un peu sa pression sur ma bouche.

-Je suis chargé de te ramener chez Jim, et quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, il sort les menottes, et ... (Il grimace.) Je n'aime pas trop ça. Je préfère nettement quand c'est lui qui est attaché.

- Passe-moi les détails, je gronde.

-Si tu veux. Mais tu rates quelque chose, je t'assure. Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, ou tu préfères que je sois obligé de te frapper ?

-Pourquoi je te suivrais "bien gentiment" ?

J'essaye de gagner du temps et prie silencieusement. Sherlock, ramène ton cul et les flics par ici, s'il te plait...

-Peut-être parce que ça ne plairait pas au fou de voir son cavalier plein de contusions quand il viendra le chercher chez le roi, sourit-il, carnassier.

Un frisson remonte le long de mon échine. Je suis le cavalier, Sherlock le fou et "Jim" le roi, c'est ça ?

Je vois le roux sortir une bombe de produit soporifique et puis un cri.

-John !

**Pov Sherlock**

Je reconnais l'accent nasillard du tortionnaire de John. J'aurais mile fois voulu l'éviter, parce que c'est le second plus dangereux des élèves du lycée, parce que c'est un homme sans pitié qui tuerait père et mère pour prouver qu'il a raison. Et que je ferais mieux d'envoyer un texto à Lestrade pour le prévenir et surtout qu'il prévienne son père de ce qui se trame ici.

En attendant, je peux toujours essayer de le distraire de John. Peut-être que le baritsu me sera de quelque secours, c'est idiot que je n'ai pas à disposition la cane que je garde dans mon armoire. Elle me serait bien utile maintenant ! Mais l'heure n'est pas aux lamentations et je fonce tête baissée dans la ruelle. Je fais confiance à John pour savoir se défendre mais c'est quand même de Moran dont il s'agit.

Alors que j'avance, j'essaye de cataloguer tous les détails que je connais sur lui, cherchant une éventuelle faille dans la cuirasse. Les deux surnoms qu'il a : le Tigre et le Colonel, le premier dû à la couleur de ses cheveux, en effet il est roux vif et le Colonel parce que c'est lui qui est le petit chef du gang des racailles de Barts.

Il a un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche, il est aussi gaucher, s'est cassé le poignet droit, il y'a un an et il lui manque une de ses canines qu'il a fait remplacer par quelque chose qui ressemble affreusement à une dent d'un félin dont il porte le surnom.

J'accélère le pas et j'arrive face à lui : « Eh le Tigre ! » dis-je sur un ton moqueur pour espérer le distraire.


End file.
